Secretos y sorpresas
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: Esta historia muestra que paso despues de la cuarta temporada de Bakugan ya que no muestran como siguen las vidas de los peleadores ,tambien aclara cosas que no se aclaran en la historia como tambien dice cosas inesperadas sobre los peleadores.Las parejas que se presentan mas son Alice y Shun,Runo y Dan,Mira y Ace,entre otros.Por cierto los personajes son propiedad de sus creadore.
1. Chapter 1:El encuentro

"**Secretos y Sorpresas**"

Capitulo 1: "El encuentro"

Ya ha pasado un año y los peleadores han vuelto a reunirse , luego de que Dan volviera de su "encuentro de nueva aventuras".

Las personas invitadas a la casa de marucho para el encuentro son:

_Shun Kazami_: (19 años) tenia su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda ,color negro, atado en una coleta y ojos ámbar. Vestía una remera mangas largas negra, una campera de mangas corta blanca con detalles en verde , un jean negro y unas zapatillas blancas.

_Runo Misaki_: (18 años) su cabello es de color celeste, lo traía suelto decorado de una bincha amarilla y ojos color jade. Vestía unos shorts blancos y una remera amarilla con detalles en blanco , y botinetas blancas.

_Dan Kuso_: (18 años) su cabello despeinado y desarreglado (como siempre) y ojos rojos. Vestía una musculosa amarilla con una campera roja y pantalones negros. Sus zapatillas eran negras con detalles en amarillo y rojo.

_Julie Makimoto_: (18 años) tenia su cabello como siempre, atado en una coleta al costado y sus ojos de un color azul oscuro. Vestía un lindo vestido rosa con un cinto ancho blanco y unas botas largas blancas.

_Alice Gehabich_: (19 años) llevaba su cabello ondulado, de color naranja, suelto y ojos marrones. Vestía una remera verde limón y un pantalón marrón , y zapatillas también marrones.

_Marucho_ (Choji Marukura): (17 años) se veía que había crecido. Sus rostro ya tenia rasgos mas masculinos y no de un niño como antes. Su cabello era corto , parecido al de Dan , pero mas corto, y sus ojos celestes. Vestía una camisa celeste y unos pantalones negros con zapatillas azules.

También fueron a la fiesta los Vestals:

_Ace Grit_: (19 años) su cabello sigue igual que antes, de color verde con el mismo look, y sus ojos grises. Vestía una remera púrpura con un logo en negro y tenia unos jeans negros.

_Barom Leltoy_: (15 años) su cabello igual que antes. Vestía una musculosa blanca con un pantalón amarillo claro y unas botas (de hombre) en blancas.

_Keith Fermen_: (22 años) su cabello no había cambiado, seguía siendo rubio y con el mismo look que antes. Se vestía igual pero con excepción de que ya no usaba esa larga y grande campera.

_Mira Clay_: (19 años) tenia su cabello corto y anaranjado (como la ultima vez). Ahora vestía un entero que entallaba su cuerpo, el entero es de color marrón y unas botas blancas.

Todos ellos fueron invitados a la casa de marucho para quedarse 1 semana y pasarla genial.

Todos estaban muy felices. En el almuerzo hubo algo que extraño a todos:

-oye Alice...¿por qué usas guantes? Que yo sepa a ti no te gusta usarlos- dijo Runo un tanto extrañada.

-Yo... eh...este...me di cuenta de que me equivocaba, son muy cómodos- dijo con una risa fingida

-¿Segura?-dijo Runo desconfiando de Alice, ella solo asintió- Ok ,si tu lo dices.

En el momento en que Runo había preguntado eso , Dan se dio cuenta que Shun se había puesto nervioso .Le pareció raro verlo así pero decidió no decir nada.

Luego de almorzar Keith decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Se lo veía muy pensativo hasta que el rubio de repente se encontró sentado en el piso. Había chocado con alguien o alguien con el. Este no era uno de sus días.

-¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA POR DONDE VAS?- grito enfadado

-Disculpa ... creo que soy algo torpe-dijo apenada

-¿Algo? Que acaso...-Ya no pudo continuar pues cuando levanto la vista vio a un ángel que con su mano derecha secaba unas lagrimas de su rostro.

-Lo siento yo...

-Descuida estoy bien... debo irme-Y al terminar esa frase salió corriendo de una manera muy rápida.

-Espera...-Pero ya era tarde , esa chica corría tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de por lo menos perseguirla.

Cuando volvió a casa de Marucho no dijo nada de lo ocurrido.

En la sala se encontraba Dan, Runo, Mira, Ace, Keith, Barom, Alice, Shun, Julie y Marucho.

Mientras todos hablaban Julie pregunto:

-Alice puedo probarme un guante? –Pregunto Julie al ver que pegaba con su vestido.

-NO!-Grito Alice

Todos al oírla se quedaron mirándola de manera sorpresiva.

-Digo...tengo frió y mucho... por eso no te quiero dar el guante- Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Pero Alice, el clima esta agradable-Dijo Mira-Acaso ocultas algo?-Pregunto con cara de que "aunque me digas que no , no te voy a creer"

-Yo...eh...n-no...p-por que ...lo haría?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Mientras mas nervios mas lo confirmas -Dijo Runo mirándola curiosamente. En ese momento todos se quedaron mirándola menos Shun. Dan noto que su amigo estaba nervioso.

-Oye Shun, tu también ocultas algo ¿o no?- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Pero antes de que dijera algo entro Cato informando que la cena estaba lista. Todos dejaron en paz a Shun y Alice que respiraban muy tranquilos.

En la cena todos miraban de manera rara a ambos. A decir verdad para ellos (Shun y Alice) la cena se torno larga e interminable. Luego de eso fueron a dormir pero lo que les esperaba al otro día no iba a ser fácil de evadir...

"_Un encuentro con amigos no siempre es la mas divertida y emocionante" _

**Hola... este es mi primer fic ,así que si algo esta mal me gustaría que me lo digan ya que soy "principiante" en esto. Bueno desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído el fic y otra cosa ¿reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogados

_Capitulo 2: "interrogados"_

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron a desayunar. Mientras lo hacían Julie pregunto:

-¿ que ocultan ustedes dos?- dijo mirando a Alice y Shun, quienes se pusieron muy nerviosos.

-Eh... nosotros...NADA-dijeron a coro.

Todos se miraban sin creerle en lo absoluto, por lo que las preguntas siguieron:

-¿Que tanto ocultan?-pregunto Ace

-Me huele a que estos dos tienen algo-dijo Mira-algo muy intimo-dijo esto con un tono de picardía.

En ese momento ambos chicos se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

-Wow! Shun nunca te había visto tan rojo en mi vida, pareces un tomate maduro jajajaja-dijo Dan a carcajadas

-Jajajajaja-rieron todos menos Shun y Alice , que no sabían hacia donde correr para esconderse.

Las preguntas siguieron todo el día , la cara roja de ambos no desapareció en ningún momento , ya que eran las preguntas la que los dejaba así. Pero mientras molestaban a Shun y Alice, no se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba. Keith estaba muy pensativo últimamente , ya que desde aquel choque no pudo olvidar a aquella hermosa joven. El nunca se había enamorado de nadie ,pasaba tanto tiempo en el laboratorio donde evolucionaba a sus bakugans o hacia otras cosas que nunca tuvo tiempo de conocer a nadie. En realidad había conocido un par de chicas pero como para el "no valían la pena" dejo eso de las citas y se dedico mas a los bakugans. Pero esa chica tenia algo distinto a las demás . mientras recordaba a la joven en el bacón no se percato que Ace se acercaba a el.

-Ahhhhh...-grito horrorizado.

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja –Ace se reía a mas no poder mientras que el rubio lo miraba como queriendo matar , pero le resto importancia y siguió recordando .

-Que raro...¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Ace

-Si ,¿por qué preguntas?-dijo serio.

-Porque si antes te hacia asustar así me hubieras roto algo por la cabeza –dijo Ace mirando al rubio. Este solo miro el piso y luego miro a Ace.

-¿ Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Si claro-dijo Ace - ¿Mira lo sabe?

-No ,pero confió que no dirás nada- dijo amenazadoramente - ¿verdad?

En ese momento a Ace le bajo una gotita estilo anime y negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Keith dio un suspiro y le contó.

En otro lado...

-Vamos digan que ocultan!-pidió Dan persiguiendo a Shun y Alice que habían encontrado su oportunidad de escapar.

Cuando se vieron libre fueron a la habitación del pelinegro. Este cerro la puerta con llave para estar mas tranquilos.

Runo, Julie, Mira, Barom, Dan y Marucho corrían y buscaban por todas las habitaciones. Era una tarde hermosa la cual hubieran disfrutado mucho de no ser que se hubieran preocupado mas en molestar al pelinegro y la rusa.

En un momento Barom escucho las voces de Shun y Alice . al escucharlos llamo a los demás que no estaban lejos.

-No lo se Alice , quisiera esperar un poco mas para decírselo-murmuraba el ojiambar.

-No nos dejaran de molestar ,además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-decía la pelinaranja tranquilamente .

-¿Qué crees que piensen?

-No lo se Shun

-Da igual...además es algo que ellos harán pronto-dijo Shun con los ojos cerrados-aunque pensándolo bien los chicos son mas lentos en esto.

-Ok...entonces se lo decimos en la cena.

-Ok

En ese momento cuando ambos chicos salieron de la habitación se encontraron con los demás(menos Ace y Keith) con cara de "eh visto un fantasma"

-No lo puedo creer-dijeron a coro con la misma cara mientras veían a los dos chicos que los observaban extrañadamente...

"_Mientras mas grande la curiosidad mas rápido llegas a la respuesta... o al menos eso parece"_

**Hola estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo espero que les halla gustado. Una cosita mas ¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Nuestro secreto

Capitulo 3: "Nuestro secreto"

Mientras todos cenaban , Julie , Runo ,Mira , Dan , Marucho y Barom miraban al pelinegro y a la pelinaranja , los cuales no comieron nada tranquilos. El peliverde y Keith miraban la situación un tanto extrañados .

Luego de que hallan comidos todos se fueron a la sala.

Después de diez minutos en silencio, Shun hablo:

-Eh... bueno...creo que hay algo que debemos contarles-dijo nervioso.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos.

-Y ...¿qué es?-dijo Mira curiosa.

-Bueno-dijeron ambos mirándose. Shun hizo una señal la cual Alice entendió y en ese momento ambos se sacaron el guante izquierdo(Shun también tenia guantes puestos) mostrando su mano a los peleadores.

-Estamos casados-dijeron a coro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron viendo el anillo dorado que se encontraba en el dedo anular de ambos . sus caras eran de sorpresas, de curiosidad y muchas otras cosas mas, que asusto a Shun y Alice. Luego de 5 minutos de silencio:

-P-pero...¿cuándo ocurrió esto?-pregunto Marucho.

-¡¿Y por que no fui invitado?!-dijo enfadado Dan

-Pues lo que paso fue...-comenzó Alice

FLASHBACK

Luego de que el problema con los Vestals había terminado .Shun decidió ir a visitar a Alice a Moscú. Al llegar a su casa vio a una pelinaranja acostada en el césped. Se acerco a esta llamándola por su nombre. La ojimarron se sobresalto pero cuando vio quien era salto a abrasarlo .

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo emocionaba mientras lo abrasaba.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo correspondiendo al abraso.

Ambos caminaban por el bosque* hasta que Shun paro. Alice lo miro sorprendida por tal acción.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo preocupada.

-Alice...yo...no vine solamente para verte-dijo serio-vine para decirte algo.

Alice se puso nerviosa-Y...q-que es...Shun?-dijo miranda el rostro del pelinegro.

-Alice... eh...yo...eh...-decía nervioso mientras se sonrojaba-yo... te amo-dijo en un susurro.

-Ah...tu que?-dijo sin haber entendido lo ultimo

-Que yo ... –esta vez tomo valor y dijo-Te amo Alice, siempre lo eh hecho pero nunca me anime a decírtelo-dijo sonrojado mirando el suelo.

-Shun... yo también te amo-dijo esto levantando el rostro del pelinegro ,en el cual se veía una dulce y tierna sonrisa de felicidad.

Ambos se acercaban al rostro del otro muy lentamente hasta que se besaron. Quizás el beso no duro mucho ,pero no les importo por que ese beso era lo que tanto deseaban

Después de estar tres meses saliendo , se pusieron de novios hasta que un día:

Luego de la pelea entre Gundalia y Neathia y antes de que Sellon y Anubias aparecieran , el pelinegro llevo al parque a la pelinaranja hasta que ...

-Alice...ven siéntate-le dijo se sentaba junto a ella en un banco que estaba en ese lugar.

-¿Que sucede Shun?

-Alice yo...te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado ,siempre quiero que seas la única mujer en mi vida y que al levantarme todas las mañanas pueda ver tu dulce rostro junto al mío-decía esto con un sonrojo –en resumen quiero que seas la única mujer a la cual darle todo este amor que tengo –al terminar de decir esto apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y de entre sus bolsillos saco una bella cajita aterciopelada negra. La abrió mostrando un bello anillo con un diamante en el – Alice...¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Alice estaba atónita por todo lo que el pelinegro le había dicho-Si...si quiero-dijo muy feliz mientras se abalanzaba a abrasarlo y cubrirlo de besos.

Se iban a casar muy pronto, pero aparecieron Sellon y Anubias y tuvieron que dejarlo para mas adelante ,luego de que el problema pasara y Dan se halla ido( no es que sea mala solo que en el ultimo capitulo Dan se fue sin decir nada) Shun y Alice se casaron solo por civil.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y así fue como paso-dijo Shun

-Entonces...¿cuánto llevan casado?-pregunto Ace

-Pues...dentro de 2 días cumplimos 10 meses-dijo la ojimarron con una sonrisa.

-Mas que seguro no abran tenido una luna de miel como cualquier otra-dijo Runo-es que ustedes son muy jóvenes.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Alice inocentemente, pero el pelinegro capto lo que dijo la ojiverde.

-Se refiere a ...-lo ultimo se lo dijo susurrándoselo en la oreja. En ese momento Alice se sonrojo y miro a Runo .

-¿Que te hace pensar que no fue como cualquier luna de miel?-dijo Shun.

-Pues que...-dijo Runo ,pero luego de caer en lo que dijo Shun miro a ambos y dijo-espera...ya lo hicieron?.

-Pues...si-dijo Alice un tanto nerviosa, mientras que Shun parecía un tomate maduro por la mirada picara de sus compañeros.

Luego de aclarar un par de cosas mas sobre su boda y que las chicas arreglarían su próxima boda(ya que no habían hecho ninguna fiesta) se fueron a dormir.

"_Un secreto tan hermoso nunca debe ser ocultado"_

**Holis... aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo por cierto espero sus reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4: Un nuevo integrante

Capitulo 4: "Un nuevo integrante"

Al otro día mientras desayunaban ,las chicas no dejaban de hablar de cómo seria la boda. Por su parte , Ace no dejaba de pensar en lo que Keith le había dicho.

FLASHBACK

Keith dio un suspiro y le contó.

-Estaba caminando por la calle cuando de repente me tope con una chica, nos chocamos y caímos al piso. Le grite y cuando alcé la mirada la vi... era tan hermosa... pero... estaba llorando y cuando quise ver que le ocurría, me dijo que estaba bien y salió corriendo-dijo deprimido-quise seguirla pero no pude ver hacia donde Corría.

-Y... entonces...¿por qué esa cara?-dijo sin entender nada.

-Se que es imposible...pero...creo que me estoy enamorando-dijo apoyándose en el bacón mirando el cielo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ace no podía creer lo que Keith le había dicho ,pero decidió no volver a tocar el tema y menos delante de nadie por que el rubio lo mataría a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Mientras tanto Shun hablaba con Dan y Barom hasta que dijo:

-Debo irme-le dijo a Dan y Barom

-¿Adonde?-preguntaron muy curioso.

-Solamente díganle a Alice que vuelvo en un rato-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Ambos quedaron sin haber entendido nada.

Shun caminaba por el parque hasta que en un momento ve una melena rosada.

-Lilly!-grito Shun. Esta se dio vuelta y fue corriendo hacia el. Cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro salto hacia el colgándose de su cuello abrasándolo.

-Cuanto tiempo!-dijo feliz.

-Te eh extrañado-dijo Shun correspondiendo al abrazo. Ambos caminaban por todo el parque mientras hablaban.

-Wow Shun!...cuantas aventuras has tenido! Quisiera vivir por lo menos una-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya la tendrás-dijo sonriéndole-dime...¿tu padre te deja quedarte con nosotros?

-Espera...-saco su celular y marco un numero-hola...papá?-se escuchaba que le contestaban del otro lado-quisiera saber si me podía quedar en la casa de un amigo de Shun...si pa el va a estar...no papa son mas de 2 personas...si papa va a ver chicas...ok, ok gracias...bueno papa...yo también te quiero...chau.

-¿Y?

-Puedo quedarme ...aunque –dijo mientras observaba el suelo.

-Que sucede?

-Recuerdas aquella ves?-dijo, Shun solo asintió con pesar-bueno...no quiero que ocurra lo mismo.

-Tranquila las conozco-dijo con una sonrisa-ellas no son así.

-Esta bien-dijo Lilly preocupada.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la casa de Marucho. Fueron a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos menos Ace y Keith (estaban hablando sobre que Keith estaba enamorado y todo eso).

-Hola!-dijo Shun-ella es Lilly Kane.

_Lilly Kane_ :(19 años) su cabello es lacio suelto de color rosa y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Vestía una camisa mangas corta amarilla claro, un chaleco rosa, una pollera a cuadros amarilla y rosa con unas medias blancas que cubría la pantorrilla y zapatos rosa(imagínense la ropa como la de una colegiala) con un gorro en su cabeza de color amarillo claro y unos guantes como el de los rockeros de color negro.

-Hola!-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-Por cierto de donde conoces a Shun?-pregunto Julie.

-Pues... estaba en 4º grado y lo vi solo, entonces me acerque a hablarle. Hablamos y hablamos hasta que sin darnos cuenta éramos los mejores amigos-dijo con una sonrisa- o al menos eso creo-dijo mirando a Shun de manera amenazadora, este solo desvió la mirada.

-Entonces si son tan amigos... por que nunca supe nada de ella?-dijo Dan mirando a Shun, Lilly se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de forma enfadada.

-Es que...bueno yo...no se-dijo esto levantando los hombros y un poco nervioso.

-Como que no sabes?-dijo enojada Lilly-bueno no importa, pero me debes una...ya se!-dijo con cara feliz-quiero que me lleves al nuevo parque de diversiones que abrieron y me pagues todos los juegos que yo quiera, también los de Alice y obviamente los tuyos.

-Ok-dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a un costado.

En ese momento entro Ace a la sala.

-Hola! Quien eres?

-Hola es un placer...mi nombre es Lilly soy amiga de Shun-dijo sonriendo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo el cual Ace correspondió con gusto.

-Mi nombre es Ace Grit un gusto.

-Eres un vestal ¿no?-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Si ...como lo sabes?-pregunto curioso

-Es que Shun me contó todo y me mostró fotos suyas, ósea, tuyas ,de Mira y Barom, y otros vestals. Además reconocer a un vestal es sencillo al igual que los gundalianos con excepción de los neathianos...a esos no los reconozco muy fácilmente.

-Y...como te das cuenta?-pregunto el peliverde curiosamente.

-Es que los ojos de los vestals son muy distintos de los que viven en la tierra, son como borrosos mas bien opacos*, la de los gundalianos, bueno también sus ojos pero en ellos son sus pupilas, son como la de los felinos.

-Wow! Que observadora eres-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias! Dijo amablemente y en menos de 1 segundo estaban hablando muy animadamente. En ese momento entro Keith y al ver a Lilly se quedo sorprendido sin sacarle de encima su mirada.

" A veces una persona puede ser una gran sorpresa"

******* son como borrosos mas bien opacos**: en realidad a los ojos de los vestals no supe como describirlos, así que lo hice lo mejor posible.

**Holaa... aquí les dejo un nuevo capi espero que les guste, en el próximo Keith intentara conocer mas a Lilly en el parque de diversiones...**

**Muchas gracias por leer...por cierto...¿reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5:Conociendonos mas

Capitulo 5: "Conociéndonos mas en el parque de diversiones"

Cuando Keith reacciono fue presentado a Lilly:

-Hola es un placer Keith! Mi nombre es Lilly Kane, soy amiga de Shun-dijo con un sonrojo ya que el rubio la miraba fijamente. Ace lo saco de su trance con un suave codazo en el costado del ojiceleste.

-Ah...hola-fue lo único que pudo decir

-Mmm...cuando vamos al parque?-dijo para salir del momento incomodo en el que estaba.

-Vamos ahora ...¿quieren?-dijo Shun.

-Siiii! Vamos, vamos!-dijo Dan entusiasmado, mientras arrastraba a Shun y Runo del brazo.

Todos lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron al parque se subieron a los autitos chocadores, luego a la montaña rusa y mientras caminaban Keith se acerco a Lilly.

-Eh...perdón...por...lo del choque-dijo nervioso

-Descuida esta bien...no me fije por donde corría-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah...pero...por que llorabas?...no habrá sido por que te grite ¿o si?-dijo preocupado.

-Ah? No...dijo mirando el suelo-dijo mirando el suelo.

-Y entonces ...¿por qué llorabas?-pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno es que...descubrí a mi novio con otra...creo que debí verlo venir, si al fin y al cabo todos con los que estuve hicieron lo mismo-dijo triste.

-Ah...perdón...por cierto...cuantos novios tuviste?...d-digo si no es ...p-problema-dijo esto ultimo nervioso.

-No hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa la cual Keith correspondió-tuve 3 en total con este ultimo.

-Ah...y...-el rubio no sabia de que hablar.

-Shun me advirtió y no lo escuche...el siempre me decía que pensaba de ellos y yo como una tonta no le creía –decía mirando el suelo-el siempre me cuido e hizo lo mejor para mi-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer se aprecian mucho-dijo Keith con una leve sonrisa.

-Si...es que Shun es como mi hermano mayor.

-Vives con tus padres?

-Solo con mi papa ,mi mama ...-decía con un aura deprimida-ella se fue cuando yo tenia 6 años , le dijo a mi padre que nunca lo amo, que solo estuvo con el por el dinero y que cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de mi , sin que mi padre supiera pensaba e intento abortarme. Pero lo que la hizo parar fue que si mi padre se enteraba de todo eso la dejaría completamente en la calle. Hasta que un día la empresa de mi papá se fue a la ruina ,tuvieron que cerrarla y entonces así mi papa no tenia el dinero que mi madre siempre amo.

Así que se fue...-decía deprimida.

-Lo siento ...no sabia...yo-pero Lilly lo interrumpió.

-Descuida esta bien , yo decidí contártelo-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa , pero al mirar a un costado –Ey! MIREN "EL CAMINO DEL HORROR" vamos, vamos!.

Todos se dirigieron al juego. Al entrar no había nada extraño. Todo estaba oscuro.

-Recuerdan lo que dijo el hombre de la entrada?-dijo Barom, todos negaron-dijo que nos daremos cuenta de que vamos por mal camino por que se aparecerán cosas.

-Que cosas podrían aparecer?-dijo Keith que se encontraba en la cabecera del grupo. Pero al llegar a cierto punto se ilumino una pared de cristal en el cual del otro lado se movía de forma terrorífica una muerta. Keith se puso completamente blanco y todos gritaron mientras salían corriendo.

-Jajajaj eso estuvo bueno-dijo Shun mientras Lilly asentía y los demás se lo quedaban viendo con cara de "¿estas loco?"

-Oh!...vamos no es para tanto-decía Dan-ustedes son unos miedosos, a mi no me asusta nada-decía poniendo pose heroica. En ese momento paso son una mano rozando la pared.

-Miren aquí hay barrotes...-dijo Dan pero en ese momento se encendió una luz que dejo a la vista un gorila horrible, que le rozo (casi agarra) la mano a Dan , el cual provoco que Dan gritara como niña y se largara a llorar.

Luego de media hora de lo ocurrido siguieron caminando sin encontrar la salida. Alice iba agarrada del brazo de su esposo.

-No tengas miedo-le decía Shun cariñosamente.

-Esta bien –dijo la pelinaranja pero al rato se escucho un ruido tremendo que hizo que la ojimarron se aferrara mas a brazo del pelinegro. Este solo la abrazo mas fuerte contra el.

-Tengo miedo...-decía Mira

-Vamos no es para tanto-le decía Ace que iba al lado suyo. Pero al parecer iban por mal camino ya que los salió corriendo un "loco desformado" con una cuchilla. Mira salto y se colgó de Ace el cual tuvo que salir corriendo con la pelinaranja a cuestas, lo cual hizo sonrojar a ambos

"Gracias al cielo Keith no me vio"-pensaba algo asustado Ace.

Mientras iban caminando Runo consolaba a Dan el cual seguía llorando por las múltiples cosas que lo hacían llorar. Al finalizar el camino Keith, Ace y Mira salieron blancos del susto; Runo, Alice, Barom y Marucho salieron temblando ; Dan tenia rastros de lagrimas en el rostro, mientras que Shun y Lilly salieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al final del día fueron a "la rueda de la fortuna". Cada uno subió de la siguiente manera:

Dan y Runo; Shun y Alice (obvio); Ace y Mira(aunque mucho a Keith no le gusto); Marucho, Barom y Julie; y por ultimo Keith y Lilly(en realidad iban a ir Julie y Lilly juntas pero la peliplateada al ver que el rubio y la ojiverde se llevaban muy bien decidió dejarle el camino libre)

Ya en la rueda de la fortuna:

-Que te pareció el camino del horror?-dijo el rubio tratando de sacar teme.

-Muy bueno ...aunque hubo cosas que me asustaron.

-Wow! Eres valiente...digo saliste como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Jajaja gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-o quizás tu eres muy miedoso...jajajaja-dijo burlonamente.

-Que mala eres jajaja-dijo Keith correspondiendo a la broma.

-Sabes...no estaba tan segura de conocer a los amigos de Shun-dijo cabizbaja

-Porque?

-Tuve malas experiencias por ser la nueva del grupo...bueno...aunque la única no fui...Shun también se vio afectado por ser el nuevo.

-Se puede saber que paso?

-Pues...-no dijo mas nada ya que el juego había terminado y debían bajarse.

Se encontraron con todos y decidieron volver a la casa de Marucho. Al volver todos estaban hablando de cómo le había ido , pero una pregunta del rubio desconcertó a todos:

-Por que dijiste que tu y Shun no tuvieron buenas experiencias por ser los nuevos?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lilly y Shun que seguro debían contar algo que habían ocultado desde hace tiempo...

"Diversión, amor e intriga... nada mejor que esto en una salida de amigos"

hoolaaa... aquí estoy , un nuevo capi para que disfruten, ya saben cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan no duden en decírmelo. En el próximo capitulo se revelara el secreto de Shun y Lilly. Por cierto ¿reviews?


	6. Chapter 6: Nuestro secreto de amigos

Capitulo 6: "Nuestro secreto de amigos"

Lilly y Shun no sabían que decir o que hacer, todos los miraban esperando respuesta alguna.

-Que es eso que no nos quieren decir?-dijo Julie preocupada por la cara de sus amigos.

-Bueno...-empezaba a decir Lilly.

-No es nada-la interrumpió Shun-así que si me disculpan nos largamos de aquí-dijo jalando a Lilly con el.

El pelinegro llevo a la ojiverde a un hermoso jardín.

-Que te pasa?-le dijo alterada Lilly por la acción de el ojiambar.

-No digas nada-le dijo serio-sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello.

-Shun no debes ocultar nada-le decía Lilly tranquilamente-es mejor que hables y digas las cosas, es de buena ayuda.

-Sabes que fue una promesa que le hice a mi madre y gracias a esos bastardos no la pude cumplir-decía el ojiambar muy enojado.

-Y ellos lo saben?

-Nunca quise preocuparlos.

-Contemos lo que paso, créeme lo van a entender.

-Ok, vamos a contarles.

Fueron al comedor ya era la hora de comer.

-Hola!-dijo animadamente Lilly.

Todos le correspondieron con una sonrisa. Al rato todos estaban comiendo.

-Bueno...Shun y yo debemos decirles algo-comenzó Lilly-diles Shun.

Suspiro-saben o se dan una idea de porque me corte el cabello?

Todos se miraron entre si y dijeron:

-¿ Tenias piojos?-preguntaron a coro. Lilly se reía por lo bajo mientras que Shun gruñía.

-No fue por eso-dijo algo enfadado-fue por...-su voz sonaba triste pero igual siguió.

FLASHBACK

-Abuelo por que debo ir a una escuela nueva?-preguntaba cierto pelinegro de 15 años de edad.

-No iras solo, ahí estará Lilly-le contestaba su abuelo.

-Ok...por cierto me tengo que ir.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con la pelirosa. Al entrar al salón el profesor los presento, pero las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros no eran agradables. Habían pasado 2 semanas y las miradas de desprecio seguían. Shun nunca la pasaba bien ,ya que sus "compañeros" le hacían múltiples bromas , demostrando su desprecio y envidia por su belleza e inteligencia(al parecer tenia varias chicas atrás suyo). Al mes de su entrada a la escuela fue invitado a una pijamada, que hacia Shun ,la oveja negra de su escuela. Le resulto raro ser invitado , pero su abuelo insistió e insistió tanto diciéndole que necesitaba mas amigos, que Shun no tuvo otra que ir. Cuando Shun fue a la casa de su "amigo" todos lo miraban extraño. El pelinegro se sentía sapo de otro pozo. Luego de unas horas ,todos se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día cuando el ojiambar despertó noto algo extraño que lo impaciento. Fue corriendo al baño y al verse al espejo se arrojo al suelo a llorar. Salió del baño corriendo mientras que sus compañeros se reían a mas no poder. Shun corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Sin darle importancia a lo que su abuelo decía o hacia. Entro llorando a su habitación, se sentó en su cama mientras miraba la foto de su madre diciendo repetidamente "perdón". Cuando su abuelo entro quedo sorprendido al ver que la mitad del cabello de su nieto había sido cortado disparejamente. Parecía que un perro se lo había cortado a mordiscones. Su abuelo se sentó a su lado y o abrazo con muchas fuerzas lo cual el pelinegro correspondió.

Al otro día cuando fue a la escuela John le dijo:

-Wow! Ahora si pareces hombre Shun-le dijo cuando entro al salón-te hacia falta un CORTE-dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Lilly lo miraba preocupada. Cuando toco el timbre de receso, el ojiambar le dijo todo. Ella al escuchar lo que había pasado lo abrazo con cariño.

Pasaron los días, las bromas de sus compañeros siguieron y la paciencia del pelinegro cada día disminuía mas y mas. Un día ,cuando salieron de la escuela, camino a sus casas, John se acerco al oído de Shun y le dijo:

-Adiós...ex travestí emo-dijo en un tono irritable para Shun. Ese fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso. Casi sin que el chico se de cuenta Shun ya estaba encima de el golpeándolo una y otra vez(se lo merecía). Lilly lo vio e intento separarlos pero no pudo. Por suerte unos amigos de John que estaban cerca logro separarlos...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-...Y eso era...-dijo Shun.

-Perdón Shun no sabíamos –decía Mira.

-Esta bien-decía el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero...por que llorabas?-pregunto Keith serio.

-Es que...cuando tenia 10 años le prometí a mi mama que si ella se recuperaba yo me dejaría crecer el pelo hasta los 18 años...pero esos malditos no me lo permitieron-decía deprimido.

-Por que nunca me dices nada?-decía Dan en forma de reproche.

-Porque si te lo digo a vos seria como dar una noticia en un noticiero mundial –decía el ojiambar-eres un boca floja. Dan se cruzo de brazos enojado mirando a un costado.

-Y...el chico...como termino después de la golpiza?-pregunto Ace curioso.

-Bien-dijo secamente Shun

-Si para ti "bien" es terminar con ambos ojos morados ,varios cortes en la cara ,una gran hemorragia en la nariz y sin 4 dientes; no se que queda para la palabra MAL.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Shun con rostro sorprendido.

-En serio hiciste eso?-pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-Si-dijo para luego irse. Alice fue tras el. Al llegar a la habitación del pelinegro lo encontró sentado en la cama. Alice se acerco y lo abrazo, Shun correspondió al dulce y tierno abrazo de la pelinaranja.

-Por que a mi Alice?-decía Shun deprimido.

-No te deprimas por cosas del pasado-le decía abrazándolo mas fuerte-disfruta del presente y despreocúpate por el futuro.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo-le decía mientras deshacía el abrazo suavemente- te amo.

-Yo también te amo-le decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Luego ambos fueron a la sala donde esperaban los demás.

El resto del día fue normal, los peleadores no preguntaron nada mas a Shun ni a Lilly, y con un "te amo" y un "hasta mañana" la pareja de casados se fue a dormir(ya que no los dejaban dormir juntos). Los demás también los imitaron y así cansados por el gran día que habían pasado se fueron a descansar. Aunque una pareja se quedo fuera de la cama:

-Que haces Mira?-dijo Ace detrás de ella.

-Nada ...pienso-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No te molesta que te acompañe?-dijo el peliverde, ella negó con la cabeza y se puso a su lado y se pusieron a hablar un largo rato...

"_Un secreto, una verdad...un corazón que consolar" _

hoolaaa...espero que les halla gustado este capi. Quise contar el por que Shun en la segunda temporada apareció con el pelo corto ya que en la serie no dicen nada de eso ,ni tampoco aclaran nada de ciertas cosas que muchos querríamos saber. Bueno una pregunta ...¿reviews?


	7. Chapter 7: El pasado vuelve parte I

_Capitulo 7: "El pasado vuelve_" Parte I

Habían pasado 2 días y al parecer ya no se quedarían 1 semana como acordaron.

Runo estaba acomodando el cuarto en el que se quedaba cuando entro Mira.

-Hola Mira-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, pero esta no dijo nada, tampoco la miraba-oye...que pasa?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Nada...en que yo...Ay! Runo que voy a hacer?-dijo algo alterada.

-A que te refieres?

-A Ace, a el me refiero-dijo acostándose boca abajo en la cama de la peliceleste.

-Pero...que paso?

-Estaba en la terraza hasta que Ace apareció. Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que...

-Hasta que...que?-la animo la ojiverde

-Hasta que ...ME BESO-dijo la pelinaranja sin mirar a Runo-luego quiso decirme algo mas pero salí corriendo ,desde entonces lo e estado evadiendo

-Pero por que ¿...acaso no te gusta?

-No...si...ay no se –decía Mira tapándose la cara con ambas manos-lo que pasa es que tu sabes Runo...me gusta Dan-la peliceleste la miro enojada y celosa-pero se que el gusta de vos, así que no busco otra cosa con el ,solo amistad. Pero no quiero lastimar a Ace ,yo se lo que el siente por mi...-pero Runo la interrumpió.

-Y como sabes lo que siente por ti? Digo nosotros lo sabíamos pero vos...-entonces Mira le contesto.

-No es difícil de saber ,con cada acción que hacia ,la forma en que reacciono cuando estaba del lado de los Vexos, los celos que tuvo hacia mi hermano...dime...se te haría difícil saberlo con todos esos indicios?-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Creo que tienes razón...el solo se mando al frente jajaja-Decía Runo riéndose-y le dirás o no?

-Creo que lo pensare...-decía Mira, en eso entro Julie y siguieron hablando ,pero en ningún momento dijeron nada del peliverde.

En otra parte...

-POR QUE ERES TAN MOLESTA!-gritaba el pelinegro mientras Lilly le saltaba encima para que la cargue.

-Vamos no seas malo-le decía mientras lo pateaba-arre caballito.

Alice se reía de la situación-vamos Shun ¡ no seas malo –le decía la ojimarron en forma de broma.

En eso ven entrar a Dan, Marucho, Barom, Keith y Ace. Todos vieron a Shun encorvado con la pelirosa encima.

-Ey Shun! No sabia que eras tan divertido jajaja-decía Dan entre risas-vamos caballito jajaja.

-No soy caballo de nadie!-dijo Shun enderezándose provocando que Lilly cayera de espaldas al piso.

-Oye! No seas torpe-le decía mientras se levantaba.

-Oigan...pensamos que seria bueno ir al parque a divertirnos-decía marucho-podríamos llevar frisby, pelota de volleyball o lo que quieran.

-Si me gustaría vamos!-dijo Alice y Lilly emocionadas. Todos asintieron y fueron a buscar a los demás para ir.

En el parque Shun, Dan, Ace, Runo, Mira, Lilly, Alice y Keith empezaron a jugar volley, mientras que Marucho, Barom y Julie se reían de algunas cosas que pasaban en medio del partido.

-Oye Julie...que paso con Billy?...Siguen siendo novios o...-preguntaba Marucho.

-Esta todo bien ...seguimos siendo novios pero a distancia-decía Julie con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Shun-decía Lilly. Los grupos de volley se habían repartido de la siguiente manera:

1º grupo: Shun, Lilly, Alice, y Ace.

2º grupo: Dan ,Runo, Keith y Mira.

El equipo de Shun iba ganando por un punto. Estaban jugando muy bien ,la pelirosa iba a golpear la pelota para pasarla cuando siente que le golpearon la cabeza con una piedra, haciéndola distraer provocando que no golpee la pelota.

-Oye! Perdedora...deja de ensuciar el parque con tu presencia-decía cierta pelimorada de ojos rosados.

-Cállate y vete de aquí Jenny-le dijo el ojiambar molesto

-Ah...hola Kazami...cuanto tiempo...veo que el corte de mi hermano no duro mucho-decía de manera arrogante.

-Ya deja de molestar niña-dijo Runo.

-Ey que sucede Jenny? decía su hermano John que venia detrás de la pelimorada-ah...ya veo...hola ninja emo

-Déjame en paz maldito-le contesto Shun.

-A mi no me llamas así niño tonto-dijo enfadado John.

-Ya basta!-dijo Dan-váyanse de aquí y no nos molesten.

-Si claro como si lo fuera a hacer-decía el pelimorado (John y Jenny son mellizos)

-Vete ...no eres mas que un cobarde-le dijo para enfadar al ojiambar, este se freno un momento pero luego siguió-que te pasa, tienes miedo? Eh? Maldito huérfano.

En ese momento Shun paro de caminar y la ojiverde(Lilly)sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, intento tranquilizar al pelinegro.

-Que dijiste?-dijo el ojiambar muy enojado.

-Maldito huérfano! Acaso te lo tengo que deletrear?-decía muy seguro pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia a Shun golpeándolo una y otra vez. En un momento el ojirosado había intercambiado lugares ,ahora el estaba golpeando a Shun, el cual en algunos golpes lograba esquivarlos. Sus amigos fueron a separarlos ,pero el pelinegro paresia garrapata. Cuando lograron separarlos John estaba sangrando de la nariz y tenia varios raspones en la cara. Por su parte Shun tenia partido el labio y uno que otro raspón.

Dan y Ace sostenían al pelinegro y Jenny sostenía su hermano.

-Eres un tonto!-decía el pelimorado mientras tapaba su nariz-hmp! Como se nota que no te has olvidado del corte de cabello que te hice...-decía con una sonrisa cínica.

-Que te hice?-dijo Shun enfadado.

-Mmm... a ver...todas las chicas gustan de vos, eres el chico mas inteligente –decía deprimido pero de repente saco una sonrisa-pero hay algo que no te envidio...y sabes que? Que no tienes padres...

En ese momento el pelinegro lo miro, su mirada reflejaba odio e ira...

"Un chico ,un pasado, un asunto que arreglar"

hoolaaa... aquí les dejo otro capi. Pro cierto en la parte donde Mira dice que le gusta Dan es por que cuando busque información dice que se ve interesada en el , no dice nada de Ace solamente que sintió celos pero no dice nada mas. Bueno espero que les halla gustado. Si hay algo que me quieran decir con respecto de si les gusto o no , no duden en decírmelo. Me despido un beso, y a propósito dejen reviews


	8. Chapter 8:El pasado vuelve parte II

Capitulo 8: "El pasado vuelve" Parte II

-Que te hice?-dijo Shun enfadado.

-Mmm... a ver...todas las chicas gustan de vos, eres el chico mas inteligente –decía deprimido pero de repente saco una sonrisa-pero hay algo que no te envidio...y sabes que? Que no tienes padres...

En ese momento el pelinegro lo miro, su mirada reflejaba odio e ira...

Estuvo a punto de tirarse encima de John para seguir golpeándolo pero la pelirosa lo tranquilizo.

-No vale la pena-le decía mientras lo tenia del hombro.

-Mmm...al parecer te casaste...y quien es?-pregunto viendo la mano del pelinegro con su anillo dorado.

-Eso no te importa-dijo Shun pero el pelimorado se dio cuenta de una ojimarron con un anillo en su dedo.

-Al parecer no hace falta que me digas...ya vi quien es...por cierto es muy bella-dijo mirando de manera lujuriosa a Alice-una noche podría visitarte...

esto hizo que a Shun le hirviera la sangre y sin pensarlo 2 veces golpeo con fuerza a John en el ojo dejándoselo morado. Alice lo agarro del brazo y lo acerco para poder abrazarlo. Este se dejo llevar y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

-No lo escuches...es un tonto-dijo la ojimarron mirando con desprecio al pelimorado.

-A mi hermano nadie le dice así...-le dijo Jenny acercándose a la pelinaranja para golpearla , le lanzo un golpe, el cual para su suerte lo detuvo Shun .

-Suéltame maldito-dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, este la soltó bruscamente.

-Déjanos en paz-fue lo único que dijo Shun, pero al darse vuelta para irse la pelimorada agarro de los cabellos a la ojimarron. Todas las chicas se abalanzaron para separarlas. Pero Jenny logro tirar a la pelinaranja al piso y darle un golpe en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz. Lilly muy enojada agarro fuertemente de los cabellos a Jenny arrojándola lejos de Alice.

-Deja a mi cuñada!-dijo lanzándose encima de la ojirosa golpeándola.

-¿Cuñada?-dijeron todos menos Shun y Alice que estaban intentando separar a la pelirosa.

-Vamonos Jenny-dijo el pelimorado cuando su hermana quedo a salvo de Lilly –esto no queda así –dijo para luego irse.

-Te encuentras bien?-dijo Shun dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Si estoy bien...no te preocupes-decía la pelinaranja mientras el ojiambar le tocaba la mejilla.

-Vamos con los demás –dijo la pelirosa a la pareja.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado Keith que fue para ayudarla.

-Si descuida...me encuentro bien-dijo con una sonrisa-pero ella lo dudo mucho...

-Ven ...te esta sangrando el labio-dijo sacando un pañuelo para limpiar la poca sangre que brotaba.

-Auch!...duele-dijo la ojiverde.

-Perdón...-dijo el rubio ,pero sin darse cuenta poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando ,estaban a centímetros de sus rostros ,pero Barom llamo a la pelirosa.

-Ah...lo ...siento-dijo sonrojada, el ojiceleste estaba igual pero mas rojo aun.

Lilly fue con Barom.

-Que pasa?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa-que bueno!-dijo con una sonrisa enorme-no me acompañas?

-Adonde?

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa de Marucho, no me acompañas al jardín de rosas que tiene*?

-Si...pero para que?-pregunto extrañada .

-Me gustaría conocerte ya que nunca hablamos tanto.

-Si no hay problema-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Marucho, donde Barom y Lilly se fueron al jardín a hablar.

-Y... de que quieres hablar?-dijo la pelirosa al ver a el pelilila estaba muy callado.

-Quería saber...si...te gusta Keith-dijo mientras se sentaban en el suelo-ven siéntate.

-A mi? Eh...bueno...yo...-decía nerviosa con un sonrojo.

-Se te nota que si, no lo ocultes, puedes confiar en mi.

-Ok-dijo algo insegura-no digas nada pero...si me gusta mucho...aunque dudo que el guste de mi.

-Como sabes eso? Digo por que en la forma que te mira ,dudo que sea porque quiere una amistad.

-En serio?-dijo sorprendida, mientras que el ojiceleste asentía-oye por cierto...no extrañas a tu bakugan?

-Si la verdad que extraño mucho a Nemus, pero creo que se merece estar en su lugar ,si después de todo era lo que quería .

-Si creo que tienes razón, aunque la extraño.

-Como se llamaba tu bakugan?

-Tilhiansh, era un bakugan haios-decía algo deprimida por recordar a su bakugan.

-Eres una peleadora haios ¿-Lilly solo asintió-yo también lo soy-decía muy contento.

-Y...cuéntame algo de tu vida...-decía Lilly.

Ambos empezaron a contarse sus vidas, decir acontecimientos pasados de ambos , en algunas se reían y divertían bastante.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mira.

"Ay que hago, no quiero lastimar a Ace, pero tampoco quiero ilusionarlo...debería decirle la verdad...pero...¿qué siento por el?...estoy segura que no estoy enamorada de el...¿o si?...no, no...solo somos amigos y así lo veo...¿o no?...ya basta!...mañana iré y le diré la verdad...aunque me dolerá verlo mal...ahhh! como odio decidir en momentos como este"...

"Un chico ,una amistad, una decisión que tomar"

**Hoolaaa... les dejo este capi, espero que les halla gustado y ya saben cualquier opinión buena o mala es bienvenida. Como ven estoy intentando acercar mas a Keith y a Lilly, espero que les guste lo próximos capis. Bueno me despido y si quieren dejen reviews .**


	9. Chapter 9: El rechazo

Capitulo 9 : "El rechazo"

Mira estaba muy preocupada ,no quería lastimar al peliverde, pero así aclararía las cosa. Todos se sentaron a desayunar. Ace se encontraba al lado de Lilly hablando muy animadamente, mientras que la ojiceleste estaba muy cansada y pensativa (por no haber dormido bien).

-Mira te sientes bien?-pregunto su hermano que estaba al lado suyo.

-Eh?...ah si, si no te preocupes-decía con una pequeña sonrisa .

-Ok ,si tu lo dices.

Mira luego de desayunar ,fue a buscar al ojigris para hablar con el.

-Ace...podemos hablar?

-Si claro...pero antes puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto nervioso.

-Si que es?-dijo Mira.

-Quieres venir conmigo a...al parque de diversiones*?-pregunto nervioso.

-Ah...ok...vamos-dijo Mira.

El peliverde paro un taxi, lo pago y bajaron para divertirse. Subieron a la montaña rusa, luego fueron al tren fantasma. Jugaron 1 par de mini juegos* que había en el camino en el cual ganaron muchos premios.

-Gracias Ace!-decía muy contenta mientras abrazaba un enorme oso de peluche.

-No es nada...lo hago porque me gusta verte sonreír-dijo esto mientras que la pelinaranja tomaba un color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Quieres que vallamos a algún juego?-pregunto el peliverde.

-No se ,donde tu quieras.

-Entonces ven-dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola donde había un hombre. Allí alquilo un bote y fueron lejos de la orilla para estar mas tranquilos. Cuando llegaron a cierto punto del lugar, Ace dejo de remar y hablo:

-Mira quiero decirte algo...-decía nervioso.

-Yo también Ace

-Empieza tu –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- no tu-volvieron a decir juntos, entonces el peliverde con una mano le tapo la boca suavemente para empezar a hablar primero.

-Mira...yo quería decirte que...Mira desde el primer momento que te vi no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, eres hermosa y perfecta en todos los sentidos, siempre me ayudaste cuando mas lo necesite, cuando estas conmigo siento que tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido es por eso Mira que quería decirte que...te amos...te amo mucho Mira-la pelinaranja ante esta confesión, que ya se la esperaba pero no tan elaborada ,quedo sorprendida. Mira no decía nada ,las palabras no salían de su boca, cosa que asusto al peliverde.

-A-Ace y-yo no...me esperaba eso-decía nerviosa-yo p-perdón pero no siento lo mismo que vos...y-yo...a mi me gusta Dan, perdón Ace que no sea como esperabas-el peliverde sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

-Ah...pues...esta bien...yo...lo entiendo-decía el ojigris con una sonrisa forzada-será mejor que volvamos.

Mira noto lo triste que se había puesto Ace. Mientras volvían a la casa de Marucho el peliverde no decía palabra alguna, solo se quedaba callado. La pelinaranja se sentía culpable por el animo de Ace. Al llegar a la casa del rubio ,el peliverde fue directo a su habitación.

-Yo lo sabia ,pero como un tonto me ilusione pensando que ella sentiría lo mismo que yo –se decía para si mismo Ace. En eso escucha tocar la puerta y para su sorpresa era Lilly.

-Ace que ocurre?-pregunto preocupada al ver la tristeza en la cara del peliverde.

-Nada.

-Vamos ,sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo sentándose al lado suyo.

-Mira...-dijo Ace largando unas lagrimas-le confesé lo que sentía pero ella...gusta de Dan...fui un tonto ,era muy obvio que no sentía lo mismo-decía cada vez mas deprimido y largando mas lagrimas.

-Entonces se es así, ella se lo pierde...te vas a enamorar de alguien que te va a valorar, créeme-le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Nunca podré olvidarme de ella...además que podría tener para interesarle?-decía cabizbajo

-Estas bromeando? Ace...tu eres muy bueno ,fiel, divertido, sin decir lo guapo que eres...Ace no digas tonterías...vamos no te deprimas...-decía intentando darle ánimos.

-Creo que tienes razón-decía intentando sacar una sonrisa.

-Quieres que hablemos de otra cosa?-Ace solamente asintió y empezaron a hablar ,mientras Lilly intentaba sacarles unas risas al peliverde ,lo cual consiguió.

Mientras tanto Mira no dejaba de pensar en el ojigris.

-Y Mira como te fue? Le dijiste?-pregunto Runo.

-Si...pero me siento mal-decía triste.

-Por que?-dijo preocupada Runo.

-Vi como se puso triste, vi como sus ojos habían perdido brillo...el me había confesado lo que sentía por mi de una manera hermosa y yo le arruine ese momento...fui de lo peor.

-Mira...que sientes por el?

-Yo...no se ...mis sentimientos están tan mezclados que no se que sentir...no quería ilusionarlo ni herirlos, el es tan bueno conmigo.

-Será mejor que duermas, así aclararas tu cabeza-dicho esto salió de la habitación para dejar a Mira dormir tranquila.

"Un enamorado, una decisión...un corazón herido"

*es otro parque de diversiones no el mismo que el de capítulos anteriores

**Hoolaaa... bueno espero que les halla gustado el capi, saben que cualquier cosa que me tengan que dejar en los reviews(malo o bueno) es bienvenido. Un beso. **


	10. Chapter 10:Karaokes y sustos

_Capitulo 10: "Karaoke y sustos"_

Mira se había levantado con los ánimos por el piso. No quería salir y ver la cara de Ace triste, ya que por su culpa el estaba mal. La pelinaranja bajo para pedirle perdón al ojigris, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Ace muy feliz hablando con Lilly.

-A-Ace...podemos hablar?

-Si claro –dijo con una sonrisa

se alejaron un poco de la pelirosa.

-P-perdón...no quería hacerte mal pero...-decía algo deprimida.

-Descuida esta bien... es tu decisión ,no podía obligarte a que me ames-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se podía notar que aun estaba algo triste.

-Gracias...bueno...vamos a desayunar?-dijo sonriendo.

-Si claro, vamos-dijo Ace mientras llamaba a Lilly.

Cuando llegaron, todos estaban sentados esperando a los que faltaban. Mientras comían Mira veía como Lilly abrazaba al peliverde, cosa que disgusto un poco a la pelinaranja pero no dijo nada. A quien si molesto esas actitudes fue a Keith, que miraba con odio al ojigris, por estar muy junto de la pelirosa. En un momento la ojiverde beso la mejilla de Ace quien le devolvió el beso ,esto produjo que la cara del rubio se pusiera roja de odio y no le sacara los ojos de encima al peliverde.

-Oye Lilly...dale uno a el –dijo señalando a un costado el ojigris.

-Ok-dijo Lilly dándole un casto beso en la mejilla del pelinegro, quien la miro con sorpresa- me tienes que dar un beso...-dijo señalando su mejilla.

-Esta bien ...si Alice no se enoja-dijo en forma de broma.

-Por mi esta bien-dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa a su esposo.

Entonces Shun le devolvió el beso a la pelirosa quien lo abrazo del cuello por unos momentos.

-Jijiji que cariñosa es...por cierto Shun-dijo Alice pero en el momento en que el ojiambar se dio vuelta para ver a la pelinaranja ,esta le dio una casto beso en sus labio-eres mío- dijo a forma de broma , la cual Shun le correspondió con otro beso.

El almuerzo fue igual ,un Ace y una Lilly muy juntitos y amigos, un Keith ¿celoso? Y unos amigos indiferentes a la situación. Al terminar :

-Vamos a un Karaoke?-propuso Barom.

-Si seria genial-decía Julie-podríamos ir al que tienes Marucho.

-Si no tengo problema-dijo Marucho con una sonrisa.

-Bien ...y que esperan? Vamos!-dijo Dan muy alegre.

Llegaron a un hermoso lugar con un escenario grande para cantar.

-Quienes van a cantar?-pregunto Lilly

-Yo-dijeron Runo, Ace, Mira, Keith(que raro en el), Julie y Barom( y obviamente Lilly)

-Bien y tu Shun?-dijo al ver al pelinegro recargado en la pared.

-No voy a cantar-dijo secamente

-Oh...vamos ...si tienes una bella voz-dijo poniendo unos ojos muy tiernos. Todos miraron al pelinegro muy extrañados.

-Eso es cierto?-pregunto Runo a Alice y Lilly quienes asintieron-vamos Shun...canta por favor!-dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Mmm...no!

-Por favor-esta vez fue Alice quien lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ay! Esta bien –dijo con una sonrisa.-pero esperen por que Dan no va a cantar?

-Es que me duele la cabeza-decía fingiendo dolor.

-BIEN! Ahora las canciones-dijo la pelirosa-por cierto va a ser en pareja.

-Ok-dijeron todos

-Pero primero a sortear los grupos:

1º grupo: Ace y Lilly

2º grupos: Alice y Julie

3º grupo: Runo y Shun

4º grupo: Keith, Barom y Mira

-Bueno el primer grupo-decía Marucho

-Estoy algo nervioso –decía Ace

-Cuando cantes mírame a mi y veras que te tranquilizaras-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok

Ace y Lilly: por amarte así (Cristian castro y ana isabelle)

Lilly:

Siempre serás el hombre que me llene el alma como un mar  
inquieto como un mar en calma siempre tan lejano como el horizonte  
gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
solo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando

Ace:  
Será, será como tu quieras pero así será  
si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas  
me quedare colgado de este sentimiento

Lilly:  
Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo  
será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo

Ace:  
Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
por amarte así

Lilly:

por amarte así

Ace

x amarte

Lilly:  
Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra  
precio del amor que me negaste un día

Ace:

contando los segundos que pasan x verte  
haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte  
soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía

Lilly:  
Será, será como tu quieras pero así será  
si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas  
me quedare colgada de este sentimiento

Ace:  
Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo  
Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigooo

Lilly:  
Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

Ace:

por amarte así

Lilly:

por amarte así

Ace:

x amarte así

Ambos:

x amarte

Ace:  
Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo  
será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigooo

Lilly  
Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
por amarte así

Ace:

por amarte así

Lilly:

x amarte

-Wow Lilly! Que linda voz tienes-dijo Ace

-Gracias ¡ por mi la canción fue un éxito-dijo bromeando.

-No te creas importante jajaja-dijo devolviendo la broma.

-Bueno y vamos con la segunda pareja.

Alice y Julie: cosas del amor ( ana gabriele)

Julie :Amiga, tengo el corazón herido  
el hombre que yo quiero se me va  
lo estoy perdiendo, lo estoy sufriendo  
llorando de impotencia no puedo retenerlo

Alice: Amiga, mientras quede un esperanza  
tu tienes que luchar por ese amor  
si el es el hombre de tu vida  
no te des nunca por vencida  
que vale todo si se lucha por amor  
Julie: Como puedo hacer  
Alice :entrega todo  
Julie: todo se lo dí  
Alice :intenta un modo  
Julie: no es posible que se pueda querer mas  
Alice: pensando así lo perderás

Julie:Y si el se va  
Alice: lo habrás perdido  
Julie: que me quedara

Alice :lo que has vivido  
Julie: tu consejo no me aleja del dolor  
Alice: son cosas del amor

Julie: Amiga yo no se que esta pasando  
será que habrá encontrado otra mujer  
ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia  
la siento por las noches, rechaza mi presencia

Alice: Amiga no será que has descuidado  
la forma de buscarlo en el amor  
quizás la casa, la rutina  
se ha convertido en tu enemiga  
y esta cobrando un alto precio por tu error

Julie: Como puedo hacer  
Alice :entrega todo  
Julie: todo se lo dí  
Alice: intenta un modo  
Julie :no es posible que se pueda querer mas  
Alice :pensando así lo perderás

Julie:Y si el se va  
Alice:lo habrás perdido  
Julie :que me quedara

Alice: lo que has vivido  
Julie: tu consejo no me aleja del dolor

Ambas: Son cosas del amor

Todos miraron a la pelinaranja ,tenia una bella voz, y algo raro Julie canto muy bien(no tanto como Alice)

-Ok...que siga la tercera pareja.

Runo y Shun : no me ames(Jennifer López feat. marc Anthony)

**Shun**: Dime porque lloras  
**Runo**: De felicidad  
**Shun**: Y porque te ahogas  
**Runo**: Por la soledad  
**Shun**: Di porque me tomas, fuerte así,  
Mis manos, y tus pensamientos te van llevando

**Runo**: Yo te quiero tanto  
**Shun**: Y porque será  
**Runo**: Loco testarudo, no lo dudes mas,  
Aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme,  
Yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme

**Shun**: No me ames, porque pienses que  
Parezco diferente  
**Runo**: Tu no piensas que es lo justo,  
Ver pasar el tiempo juntos  
**Shun**: No me ames, que comprendo,  
La mentira que seria  
**Runo**: Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames,  
Mas quédate otro día

**Shun**: No me ames, porque estoy perdido,  
Porque cambie el mundo, porque es el  
Destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo,  
Y tu así serias lo que yo  
De mi reflejo  
**Runo**: No me ames, para estar muriendo,  
Dentro de una guerra llena de  
Arrepentimientos, no me ames para estar  
En tierra, quiero alzar el  
Vuelo, con  
**Ambos**: Tu gran amor por el azul del cielo

**Shun:** No sé que decirte, esa es la verdad,  
Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar  
**Runo**: Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven,  
Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes

**Shun:** No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches,  
Si te digo "no me ames"  
**Runo**: No me dejes, no desarmes,  
Mi corazón con ese "no me ames"  
**Shun**: No me ames, te lo ruego, me amargura déjame  
**Runo**: Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil,  
Que siempre te amare.

**Shun**: No me ames, pues te haré sufrir con este  
Corazón que se lleno de mil inviernos  
**Runo**: No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus días grises, quiero que  
Me ames  
Solo por amarme  
**Shun**: No me ames, tu y yo volaremos,  
Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos  
**Runo**: Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta  
**Ambos**: Como dos cometas en la misma estela

Al terminar la canción todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la hermosa voz del pelinegro.

-Wow Shun!...no sabia que cantabas tan bien ¡ por que no cantaste antes?

-Es que me daba vergüenza cantar delante de mucha gente-dijo algo avergonzado-pero gracias!

-No es nada.

-Wow!-decía Marucho sorprendido aun por la voz del pelinegro-eh...bueno el cuarto grupo.

Keith, Barom y Mira: Ese hombre( pimpinela y Diango)

Barom: ese hombre  
no quiso hacerte daño  
no le guardes rencor, compréndelo  
ese hombre  
solo vino a ocupar  
el enorme vació que en ella tu amor dejo  
Keith: cometí mil errores  
descuide tantas cosas  
pero ella sabia que yo no podía  
vivir sin su amor.  
Barom: tienes que olvidarla  
aunque te haga daño  
tal vez a su lado  
ahora sea feliz, compréndelo  
se muy bien lo que sientes  
pero voy a decirte  
lo que ella me hablo  
Mira: cuéntale que estoy muy bien  
que fueron muchos años de soledad  
que ya nunca podría volver con el.  
Keith:...convéncela  
Barom:...no lo puedo hacer  
Keith:...convéncela  
Mira: dile que así es mejor  
que al fin ahora hay alguien  
que piensa en mi  
que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor

Keith:...se que el le mintió  
Barom:...por que hablas así  
Keith:...se que el le mintió

Barom: ese hombre  
se nota que la quiere  
la he visto tan cambiada  
esta mucho mejor  
tu lo sabes y por eso te duele  
el ha puesto en su vida una ilusión.

Keith: si pudiera hablarle  
se que el comprendería  
yo le haría saber  
que ella esta junto a el  
por dolor.

Barom: ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere  
la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo  
aunque se lo que sientes  
yo tengo que decirte  
lo que ella me hablo.  
Mira: cuéntale que soy feliz  
que ha veces me da pena mirar atrás  
pero no tengo miedo, quiero cambiar.  
Keith:...como pudo cambiar  
Barom:...se ha cansado de ti  
Keith:...como pudo cambiar  
Mira: dile que hoy he vuelto a creer  
que alguien necesita por fin mi amor  
que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien.  
Keith:...ese hombre robo  
Barom:...no fue culpa de el  
Keith:...ese hombre robo  
Barom: ese hombre  
no quiso hacerte daño  
no le guardes rencor, compréndelo  
no lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere  
por que ese hombre  
ese hombre  
soy yo.

-Muy bien- decía el pequeño rubio- ahora individual...

Mientras hablaba, el rubio mayor no dejaba de pensar en las canciones que habían cantado los demás.(o al menos intenta buscar la relación entres las canciones)

"el 1º grupo: la canción trata de un amor secreto; la 2º de que ella hasta lo imposible por no perderlo; la 3º que el insiste en que la deje pero ella se rehúsa y nuestra canción que ella lo deja por el amigo...esta es una señal...entonces...quiere decir que...ella me ama y estamos juntos pasamos por una crisis ,entonces yo no quiero estar con ella por razones del destino, por esa razón me deja y se va con mi mejor amigo. No lo puedo creer las canciones están relacionadas"-pensaba Keith como si hubiera descubierto un extraterrestre.-"debo olvidarla...o lo intento?...pero no quiero sufrir ,la quiero y mucho...ya se ,no le hablo mas...pero yo quiero hablarle y estar con ella ...sino le hablas no te hará mas daño, además no será difícil, si no siento nada por ella" (o al menos eso cree Keith)...

"_Las canciones narran el futuro, o al menos eso cree el"_

**Hoolaaa... espero que les halla gustado este capi por que para ser sincera mucho no me convence , lo que hice con las canciones es intentar hacer una historia aunque como las describió Keith no sean exactamente. Bueno en el próximo capi Keith va a escuchar algo que no le gustara nada. Bueno un beso y gracias por leer, ya saben cualquier reviews (bueno o malo) es bienvenido. Un beso .**


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Celos? imposible

Capitulo 11: "¿Celos? Imposibles"

Luego de haberse divertido en Karaoke, decidieron ir a comer al restaurante de Runo. Cuando todos estaban por comer Marucho hablo:

-Bueno chicos ,quería decirles que en una semana me voy a Brasil-decía el ojiceleste-son por temas de trabajos de mis padres, así que no tengo otra que irme.

-Promete que llamaras seguido-le dijo Alice.

-Lo prometo –dijo con una sonrisa-además estaré allá como mucho 2 semanas.

-Que bueno! Así te veremos pronto –dijo feliz Julie mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-Ya Julie suéltalo...lo vas a matar-decía Runo mientras intentaba hacer que la peliplateada suelte al pequeño rubio.

-Siempre son así?-pregunto Lilly a Dan.

-Si ,pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-decía el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ok...por cierto Ace, que vas a hacer hoy? Digo además de dormir-dijo la pelirosa.

-Ah...no se ...dormir? por que?-dijo algo confundido.

-Por que quiero que me acompañes al jardín de Marucho...para hablar de algo.

-Si claro no hay problema-pero luego recordó algo-que raro no le dices a Shun, digo son amigos de hace mucho mas tiempo.

-Si lo se ,pero a el ya lo moleste ayer con el tema.

Después de la comida y de volver a la casa del rubiecito, Keith quiso ir a dormir cuando escucho algo:

-Estas segura?-pregunto el peliverde.

-Te dije que si, es un lugar oscuro y no hay nadie allí-dijo muy segura.

-Pero es que es la primera vez que lo hago-dijo con algo de nerviosismo-te vuelvo a repetir: estas segura?

-Te dije que si, no es la primera vez que lo hago-dijo obviando el tema-que... ahora me dirás que tienes miedo? Además con Shun ya lo hicimos y a el no le molesto, es mas lo disfrutamos.

-Ok vamos-dijo resignado.

-Tu llevas la carpa y las bolsas de dormir.

Ace solo suspiro. El rubio al escuchar la conversación quedo totalmente sorprendido.

"Ese bastardo no va a tocarle un solo pelo ,lo matare ,nadie toca a MI...eh digo Lilly, nadie toca a Lilly" pensó.

"En serio no te interesa Lilly"dijo su subconsciente "digo por que no hace mucho te querías olvidar de ella"

"Solo lo hago por que es mi amiga" le contestaba a su subconsciente.

"Y dime...en serio quieres que sea tu amiga? Digo por que tus celos no dicen lo mismo" le decía riéndose.

"Si...mas que seguro ...y...NO ESTOY CELOSO" dijo (pensó) contestando a su subconsciente.

"Eso me suena a duda ,por que bien que si ella te pide lo que va a hacer con Ace no te negarías" dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora su subconsciente "en ese caso serian amigos con derecho a roce...como se nota que te gustaría estar en el lugar de Ace"

"Eso no va a ocurrir, los voy a detener" dijo enojado ignorando lo ultimo que había dicho su subconsciente.

"Como trabajan los celos tuyos ¿eh?" finalizo su subconsciente en forma de broma.

El ojiceleste salió corriendo por todas partes buscando la carpa donde se encontraría el ojigris y la pelirosa. Intento buscar un lugar tal como lo había descrito Lilly "es un lugar oscuro y no hay nadie allí". Entonces recordó que un lugar así es el jardín que poseía la casa( uno de los tantos que debe tener), ya que llevarían carpas y bolsas de dormir. El rubio no quería ni imaginarse lo que vería si abriera por sorpresa la carpa. Reconoció una carpa por una tenue iluminación. Corrió y corrió hasta la carpa cuando enfrente de esta abrió la carpa y...

Mira se sentía muy extraña, por alguna razón le molestaba que la ojiverde se acercara mucho al peliverde. No sabia que era, pero era muy extraño. En eso escucha que tocan la puerta:

-Pase-dijo mientras acomodaba un par de ropas.

-Oye Mira...que ocurre?-dijo Julie mientras pasaba a la habitación..

-A que te refieres?-dijo mirándola

-Es que hoy estuviste un tanto rara con respecto a Lilly-dijo la ojiazul sentándose en la cama-acaso no te agrada?

-Eh? No...es muy buena y amable pero hay algo que no me agrada de ella-dijo la ojiceleste sentándose en la cama junto a Julie.

-No será que es muy amiga de Ace?-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Que? No...el es solo un amigo-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Segura? Por que no veo que lo veas de esa forma.

-Si Julie el es solo un amigo.

-Ok si lo dices-dijo con una sonrisa-me voy a dormir buenas noches...-dijo para luego salir del cuarto.

-Buenas noches Julie!-dijo para después acostarse a dormir.

En otro lado...

-Vamos Dan no seas cobarde, hazlo-decía Shun

-Pero es que no se ...si me dice que no?-decía inseguro Dan.

-No seas tonto, no te das cuenta que siente lo mismo que vos?

-Lo dices en serio?- el moreno asintió-entonces bien lo haré mañana

-Esta bien, pero si no lo haces yo mismo me hago cargo de que se entere y créeme no te gustara-dijo amenazando al pobre castaño, dicho esto fue rumbo a su habitación la cual compartía con Alice( ya que están casados tenían que dormir juntos).

-Que gran amigo eres...ninja emo-esto ultimo lo dijo bajito.

-Que dijiste?-dijo amenazadoramente el ojiambar.

-Yo...-cuando Dan iba a contestar escucharon un fuerte grito que los alarmo...

"Una chica y mi amigo, muchos celos que controlar"

Hoolaaa...espero que les halla gustado el capi, en el próximo les traeré que fue lo que vio Keith y el misterioso grito que escucharon Dan y Shun. Bueno como saben cualquier reviews (bueno o malo) es recibido. Un beso...


	12. Chapter 12: Un malentendido que arreglar

Capitulo 12: "Un malentendido que arreglar"

-Que gran amigo eres...ninja emo-esto ultimo lo dijo bajito.

-Que dijiste?-dijo amenazadoramente el ojiambar.

-Yo...-cuando Dan iba a contestar escucharon un fuerte grito que los alarmo...

Fueron corriendo al lugar donde habían escuchado el grito, pero no fueron solos ya que los demás peleadores se habían despertado y habían ido ,al igual que ellos, a averiguar que fue lo que causo tremendo grito. Llegaron al jardín donde habían oído aquel sospechoso grito.

-Hay alguien?-pregunto Julie asustada.

Pero nadie le contesto, todo era silencio total. Hasta que a los 5 segundos vieron correr a Keith en dirección a ellos.

-Auxilio me quiere matar!-gritaba asustado.

-Pero quien?-pregunto Dan.

-Ven aquí maldito!-escucharon gritar a Lilly.

-Que paso?-pregunto Shun.

-Te daré la respuesta después de que mate a este rubio teñido-dijo furiosa Lilly.

-No soy teñido* –se defendía el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de su hermana.

-Esperen ,esperen...vamos a sentarnos y nos cuentan que paso...

Todos se fueron a sentar a la sala ,donde el primero en hablar fue el ojiceleste:

-Bien empiezo yo o...

-Mejor empiezas tu y nos cuentas que hacías a esas horas cerca de allí-dijo reprochándole el peliverde.

-Que ocurre ...te arruine la diversión?

-De que hablas?-decía el ojigris confundido.

-Vamos no te hagas

-Ya Keith...habla y cuenta que ocurrió-dijo Shun molesto por tanta chiquilinada

-Ok...estaba yéndome a dormir hasta que escuche...

FLASHBACK

-Estas segura?-pregunto el peliverde.

-Te dije que si, es un lugar oscuro y no hay nadie allí-dijo muy segura.

-Pero es que es la primera vez que lo hago-dijo con algo de nerviosismo-te vuelvo a repetir: estas segura?

-Te dije que si, no es la primera vez que lo hago-dijo obviando el tema-que... ahora me dirás que tienes miedo? Además con Shun ya lo hicimos y a el no le molesto, es mas lo disfrutamos.

-Ok vamos-dijo resignado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-...Entonces fue cuando fui y abrí la carpa ,al parecer arruine la diversión de ambos.

Todos miraron a Shun y a Lilly de mala manera.

-Que quiere decir con que ustedes ya lo hicieron y lo disfrutaron?-pregunto muy molesta Alice(que raro en ella)

-Primero y principal a que te refieres Keith con que no arruinaste la diversión? –pregunto Lilly sin comprender nada.

-No es obvio...como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ustedes iban a hacerlo-dijo sin mirara a la cara a la pelirosa.

-Hacer que?-dijo confundido el ojigris.

-Ya saben a hacerlo...tener relaciones-dijo algo avergonzado.

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír a mas no poder incluyendo Shun. Cuando pararon de reír Lilly decidió contar la historia:

-Lo que en realidad paso Keith fue...

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban la pelirosa y el peliverde sentados en el comedor a la hora del desayuno.

-En serio nunca fuiste a acampar?-dijo sorprendida, el ojigris solo asintió-yo te llevare un día a acampar

Unos días después estaban en el restaurante de Runo cuando...

-Ok...por cierto Ace, que vas a hacer hoy? Digo además de dormir-dijo la pelirosa.

-Ah...no se ...dormir? por que?-dijo algo confundido.

-Por que quiero que me acompañes al jardín de Marucho...para hablar de algo.

-Si claro no hay problema-pero luego recordó algo-que raro no le dices a Shun, digo son amigos de hace mucho mas tiempo.

-Si lo se ,pero a el ya lo moleste ayer con el tema.

Llegaron a la casa de Marucho cuando la ojiverde paro al peliverde para hablar

-Bueno Ace te quería pedir si no querías acampar en el jardín de Marucho conmigo?

-Ah...no se ...lo que pasa es que ...-pero antes de decir algo mas la pelirosa interrumpió

-Ya se que nunca fuiste a uno por eso te invito a que acampemos juntos

-Si no tengo problema pero ... no se...no te incomoda que estemos solo nosotros dos?

-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa

-Estas segura?-pregunto el peliverde.

-Te dije que si, es un lugar oscuro y no hay nadie allí-dijo muy segura.

-Pero es que es la primera vez que lo hago-dijo con algo de nerviosismo-te vuelvo a repetir: estas segura?

-Te dije que si, no es la primera vez que lo hago-dijo obviando el tema-que... ahora me dirás que tienes miedo? Además con Shun ya lo hicimos y a el no le molesto, es mas lo disfrutamos.

-Ok vamos-dijo resignado.

-Tu llevas la carpa y las bolsas de dormir.

Ace solo suspiro. Fueron directo hacia el jardín ,acomodaron las carpas y se metieron adentro para poder disfrutar de esa noche tan linda...

-Oye...no quieres que te cuente una historia de terror?

-Dale me encantaría ya que la oscuridad ayuda bastante.-dijo emocionada la pelirosa

-Bien pues empieza así...un día de lluvia unos chicos que eran muy amigos decidieron ir a acampar a un bosque en el cual la gente decía ver espíritus y fantasmas, esa noche se escucharon ruidos , se vieron sombras incluso uno de los chicos desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Sus amigos decidieron buscar por distintos lugares del bosque sin preocuparse de que algo le ocurriera a ellos. Una de sus compañeras se quedo cuidando la carpa donde se quedaban 3 amigas mas. Todo estaba en silencio, la lluvia había cesado , lo único que se escuchaba era el viento que soplaba afuera de la carpa, pero de un momento a otro escucho pasos que la sorprendieron , al principio pensó que era uno de sus amigos ,pero...de repente la mano abrió la carpa agarrando a la chica del brazo y...-ya no pudo continuar con la historia ya que el rubio abrió de sorpresa la carpa ,agarrando del brazo a Lilly lo que provoco que gritara a mas no poder. Esto la enojo mucho y empezó a perseguir al ojiceleste.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-...y esa fue la historia-dijo finalizando Lilly-la verdad es que creo que metí en problemas a Shun por nombrarlo Jijiji.

-Que paso Keith? Estabas celoso?-dijo picaramente Ace

-Que yo? Nooo...por que debería estarlo?-decía con un leve sonrojo

-Vamos no lo ocultes, estabas celoso sino por que te sonrojarías ante esta pregunta? –dijo el peliverde quien se reía por la situación.

-No estaba celoso... Lilly no me gusta ni nunca me va a gustar ...solo es mi amiga-dijo muy enojado el rubio. Ante esta respuesta Lilly se puso triste, aunque no lo demostró.

-Creo que me debes una disculpa-dijo el pelinegro a su esposa.

-Perdón ...creo que me deje llevar por los celos-dijo muy apenada.

-Esta bien no te preocupes-le dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno creo que problema arreglado-dijo Dan bostezando-mejor me voy a dormir mañana será un largo día-dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su habitación. Lo demás hicieron lo mismo para luego irse a dormir. "Que tonto fui, me deje manejar por los celos, de seguro me habré visto como un tonto" pensaba Keith mientras se iba a su cuarto. Aunque por otro lado estaba feliz por que el peliverde no tenia intenciones pervertidas sobre su amada pelirosa, por que aunque quiera reconocerlo o no ,Keith se estaba enamorando cada vez mas de aquélla muchacha que una vez conoció por accidente...

"Un malentendido resuelto, muchos celos que ocultar"

*Aunque Keith dice que no es rubio teñido para mi si lo es , por que cuando muestran en la segunda temporada una parte del pasado que recuerda Mira(o creo que algo así pasaba) Keith tiene el cabello naranja claro , así que en teoría Keith es rubio teñido.

**Hoolaaa... espero que les halla gustado el capi, como saben cualquier reviews (bueno o malo ) es bienvenido. Un beso...**


	13. Chapter 13: Amigos son los amigos

Capitulo 13: "Amigos son los amigos"

Los rayos del sol traspasaban las ventanas de la habitación matrimonial. Shun poco a pococ se fue despertando con la dulce imagen de su mujer, que era abrazada por el moreno.

-Buenos días mi amor-le dijo tiernamente.

-Buenos días-le dijo despertándose. El pelinegro iba a besarla cuando esta lo freno.

-Primero lávate los dientes-dijo en forma de orden. El ojiambar, sin importarle nada, beso a la pelinaranja a la fuerza. Luego se levanto y fue al baño.

-No es justo...siempre te sales con la tuya-dijo para levantarse y perseguir a su marido. Por ser que estaban casados se comportaban como niños.

-Ya sabes lo que quieres estudiar?-pregunto la ojimarron del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Yo si...y tu?

-Si!...quieres que te diga?

-Ok...si quieres-dijo prendiendo la ducha.

-Quiero ser pediatra y tu?-pregunto curiosa.

-Neurocirujano –dijo mientras se duchaba-me gusta desde hace mucho, desde que mi madre empezó a ir al hospital a hacerse ver, el dueño del hospital empezó a hablarme...prácticamente como mi segundo abuelo...después de tanto acompañar a mi madre y mi abuelo...

-Y te hiciste amigo de sus nietos?-pregunto con curiosidad Alice.

-No los tiene, tampoco hijos...su mujer murió y desde entonces no quiso volver a casarse.

-Uh...pobre-dijo seria la ojimarron.

-Pero aun así es feliz-le dijo Shun saliendo del baño-nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-A donde vas?

-Secreto-dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando con todas las dudas a la pelinaranja.

Luego de caminar un rato ,se dirigió a un bar donde se encontraba cierto castaño:

-Hola Dan!

-Hala Shun...sabes ...estoy nervioso...

-Vamos hace mucho que están de novios ¿o no?-el castaño asintió-por que dudas de sus sentimientos?

-Es que últimamente estamos muy distanciados...crees que diga que si?

-No seas bobo Dan!

-No me digas así!-grito el ojirojo, por suerte por ser tan temprano el bar no estaba lleno.

-Esta bien pero no grites...lo harás antes del almuerzo?

-Si ...así que-dijo mirando su reloj-ME VOY YA! Perdón...invitas tu-le grito de lejos mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Que? Mmm...como odio que haga esto-saco su billetera y puso el dinero sobre la mesa para irse a la casa de su amigo Marucho.

Dan estaba corriendo a mas no poder para no llegar tarde a su cita. Cuando a lo lejos distinguió una cabellera celeste.

-Runo!-grito el pelimarron mientras se acercaba corriendo a esta.

-Hola Dan-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven vamos a caminar?

-Vamos-dijo con una bella y radiante sonrisa.

Ambos tortolitos caminaron y hablaron mientras que Dan pensaba:

"Vamos hazlo de una vez"

"Eres un cobarde, no te animas a pedir algo tan tonto como eso" dijo de repente una voz.

"Quien eres?" pregunto entre asustado y curioso.

"Tu subconsciente ,una parte de ti"

"Ah...NO SOY UN COBARDE"dijo (pensó) enojado

"Si claro como no...por que no lo haces? Mira a tu amigo Shun, tan callado, tan callado y mira con la que te vino...ya esta casado...y tu el gran Daniel Kuzo no se anima a pedir algo tan insignificante como eso" dijo reprochándole.

"No es algo insignificante y me alegro por el ,después de todo es mi amigo"

"Estas seguro? Por que por ser tu amigo le tienes algo de envidia" dijo como cruzándose de brazos.

"Y que le envidiaría? Nada, ves?"

"Como que nada...para mi si le envidias algo , te haré una lista:

1)Es inteligente

2)Tiene todas las chicas que el quiere aunque este con una.

3)Tuvo el valor de declararse a su chica.

4)Es el mejor amigo de tu chica ,inclusive se cuentan cosas que ni tu sabes.

5)Sabe como son las personas con solamente hablarles, cosa que no funciona contigo ya que eres fácil de engañar y reconoce que te gustaría eso de el.

Y creo que no hay mas"

"..." Dan no sabia que decir.

"Te quedaste callado...te dije que lo envidiabas"dijo con sonrisa triunfadora.

"Bueno ya basta-dijo dando por finalizado la conversación.

-...Seria muy hermoso ¿no crees?-dijo Runo que al parecer hacia rato que venia hablando.

-Eh...Runo quería decirte ,bueno mas bien pedirte algo...no es tu obligación aceptar...digo es tu decisión ...todos somos libres de elegir lo que queremos...-decía Dan muy nervioso ,por suerte la peliceleste lo interrumpió.

-Que es eso que me quieres pedir?

"Ya es hora"-bueno Runo ...se que hace mucho que somos novios y desde el momento que te vi ,no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, eres la mujer que mas amo y por eso quería pedirte que...-dijo buscando algo en el bolsillo de su campera pero no encontraba nada-pedirte que...Ay! donde esta?-decía desesperada.

Cuando Dan estuvo a punto de que todo le saliera mal, alguien le toco el hombro.

-Creo que esto es tuyo-dijeron detrás del castaño.

Al darse vuelta vio al pelinegro.

-Shun...gracias-dijo muy agradecido

-No es nada-dijo alejándose de la pareja.

-Bueno Runo lo que quería pedirte es-dijo abriendo la cajita-quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si Dan...si quiero!-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Pero cuando el castaño vio el anillo se llevo la sorpresa al ver que no era el que el había comprado. Este era mas hermoso, era de oro con un diamante amarillo y grabado por dentro tenia escrito "Dan y Runo X4ever"(ya que en el anillo no entraría todo y me pareció mas bonito así). En eso miro al moreno quien le dedico una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo(como amigo). Al rato volvieron a la casa de Marucho para el almuerzo. Cuando se iban a sentar Dan llamo a Shun.

-Y mi anillo ¿ el que yo compre...-pregunto Dan.

-No se lo habrás perdido...ese lo compre yo pero tranquilo no me debes nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como fue que hiciste para saber...ya sabes...tu-pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Ah eso...llamémosle "el sexto sentido del amigo" – dijo con una sonrisa la cual el castaño correspondió, para luego ir a almorzar...

"Amigos de siempre, hermanos de por vida"

Hoolaaa ...espero que les halla gustado el capi. Acá les dejo la declaración de Dan , el envidia a Shun pero el lo conoce un montón, en los capítulos que viene intentare demostrar la relación de amigos que tienen ellos dos. Por cierto cualquier reviews (bueno o malo) es bienvenido. Un beso...


	14. Chapter 14: Secuestro y rescate

Capitulo 14: "secuestro y rescate"

Había pasado una semana ,Marucho ya había ido a Brasil ;Ace y Barom alquilaron un departamento, al igual que Mira y su hermano; Shun y Alice fueron a la casa del pelinegro ;Julie fue a visitar a Billy; y Dan ,bueno el fue a pedirle permiso al padre de Runo para poder casarse con ella. Los padres de la peliceleste estaban muy contentos de que su hija se case con el castaño. A por cierto y Lilly, ella volvió con su padre ,necesitaba terminar cosas pendientes (todos están de vacaciones).

Ahora los chicas tenían que organizar dos bodas, la de Runo y la de Alice. Un día la pelinaranja iba directo a la casa que compartía con Shun (ambos Vivian en la casa del abuelo de Shun) hasta que:

-Hola linda-dijo una voz masculina

-John que quieres?-dijo asustada.

-Te dije que un día me gustaría verte-dijo mirándola lujuriosamente. En eso sin que el se de cuenta Alice marco un numero y dejo su celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Hola-dijo Shun.

-Déjame John-dijo la ojimarron. Shun no dijo mas nada y decidió escuchar.

-Nunca primor, te haré mía y el idiota de tu novio no va a poder detenerme-dijo para luego agarrarla y llevársela a la fuerza.

-SUELTAME! AYUDA! AYUDA!-gritaba pero el le tapo la boca.

-Te llevare a mi casa pero tranquila no hay nadie allí-dijo para luego llevársela.

-Maldito hijo...-dijo cortando la llamada. Mientras salía corriendo decidió hacer una llamada.

-Hola?-contesto Lilly.

-Necesito que le digas algo a los chicos-pero sin dejarla hablar continuo- llama a los que puedas y diles que vallan a la casa de John y Jenny, el bastardo tiene a Alice y piensa violarla.

-Que?...ok enseguida llamo a todos-dijo cortando la llamada, para hacer otra.

-Hola?-contesto Dan que estaba en lo de Runo.

-Hola Dan necesito que vallas a la siguiente dirección-Dan anoto las calles-ve urgente ahí ya! Y si hay algunos de los chicos diles que vallan.

-Ok-dijo el castaño cortando la llamada-vamos Runo algo malo va a pasar de eso estoy seguro. Ambos salieron corriendo a la dirección que le había dado Lilly. Así como hizo con Dan ,la pelirosa lo volvió a hacer con los demás los cuales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la puerta de la casa.

Todos abrieron la puerta ,que estaba abierta, y entraron.

En la habitación de el pelimorado .

-Déjame!-grito la pelinaranja con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras el le basaba el cuello. De repente la puerta se abre y el ojiambar entro con una furia irreconocible .

-Suéltala-dijo agarrandolo de los cabellos(ya que remera no tenia) y lo arrojo al suelo golpeándolo una y otra vez. Sus amigos entraron y separaron a Shun y ayudaron Alice a recomponerse de lo que había pasado.

-Maldito...te voy a matar-decía el pelinegro mientras los demás lo sostenían.

-Si puedes –dijo golpeando a Dan y Ace que sostenían al ojiambar, provocando que lo soltaran. La pelea volvía a surgir y esta vez Shun no mostraba piedad alguna. Pero el pelimorada bajo siendo seguido por el ojiambar y sus amigos. John tomo una sartén con la cual golpeo a Shun el cual cayo al suelo aturdido. En ese momento el ojirosa tomo una cuchilla y se la aventó al ojiambar...

los amigos de Shun bajaron para ayudarlo mientras las chicas intentaban hacer que Alice reaccionara.

-Se merece lo que mi hermano le iba a hacer-dijo entrando al cuarto Jenny.

-Tu...maldita...te voy a matar-dijo la pelirosa la cual se le tiro encima-vas a morir-dijo con furia.

-No...esa...vas a ser ...tu-dijo agarrandola de los cabellos y golpeándola. Pero la pelimorada no jugaba nada limpio, agarro un jarrón que se encontraba en una mesa y se lo partió en la cabeza a Lilly, la cual resistió el golpe ya que no se desmayo. Las chicas quisieron ir a ayudarlas pero Runo y Mira recibieron un fuerte golpe que las hizo retroceder. De pronto Jenny tomo un trozo de vidrio del jarrón roto y...

cuando John estuvo a punto de matar a Shun, Dan llega justo y de un sartenazo desmaya a el pelimorado.

-Dan ...gracias-dijo Shun.

-Somos amigos...eso es lo que haría un amigo ¿o no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-LILLY!-escucharon gritar desde la habitación de arriba. En eso baja Mira:

-Llamen a una ambulancia rápido-dijo desesperada. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Ace marco el numero de emergencias. Los demás subieron a la habitación donde encontraron a la pelirosa con un trozo de vidrio en el abdomen.

-Lilly!-dijo yendo al auxilio el pelinegro seguido del rubio y su esposa(la esposa de Shun)-estarás bien.

-Eso espero-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

En menos de 5 minuto la ambulancia y la policía se encontraban allí. Los médicos se llevaron a Lilly al hospital, al igual que los demás pero ellos fueron aparte. A los hermanos se lo llevaron ,ya que los demás habían declarado lo ocurrido y tenían pruebas para eso. La policía le comunicaría a los chicos ,al otro día, cual seria el precio a pagar de John y Jenny.

Mira, Runo, Ace y Dan tenían solo golpes leves comparados con Shun. El moreno saco su celular y marco un numero para irse a hablar aparte. Luego de 10 minutos un hambre de ojos verdes y cabello rojo se presento allí.

-Como esta Lilly?-pregunto preocupado.

-Aun no lo sabemos...el doctor no ha salido con el diagnostico-dijo Shun al seño- tranquilo señor Kane ella estará bien.

-Debí haberla cuidado mejor-decía sentándose y tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

-No digas eso...usted la cuida muy bien ,en todo caso es mi culpa-dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

-Tu la llamaste por una razón justa, ella es de buen corazón y los aprecia mucho a ti y Alice, para ella tu eres su hermano y eso hace que Lilly considere a Alice su cuñada, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a Shun, la cual el correspondió. Al rato ven salir al doctor con su diagnostico, el hombre y Shun se acercan hacia donde estaban sus amigos para saber como estaba Lilly...

"Un secuestro, un rescate, una amiga en peligro"

**Hoolaaa...espero que les halla gustado. Bueno aquí hago reaparecer a los mellizos problemas, en el próximo mostrare el diagnostico de Lilly y si salva o no...bueno ya saben que cualquier reviews (bueno o malo) es bienvenido. Un beso**


	15. Chapter 15:Grave peligro

Capitulo 15: "Grave peligro"

Al rato ven salir al doctor con su diagnostico, el hombre y Shun se acercan hacia donde estaban sus amigos para saber como estaba Lilly...

-Y doctor como esta?-pregunto el hombre ,el cual sorprendió a los chicos.

-Usted es familiar de la señorita Kane?-le dijo el doctor.

-Si, soy el padr4e-todos menos Shun y Alice se sorprendieron-como esta ella?

-Esta grave, necesita una transfusión de sangre, ha perdido mucha ya que la herida es profunda. Si no tenemos un donante pronto, no tendrá muchas posibilidades de vivir.

-Y que clase de sangre tiene?-pregunto Mira.

-A positiva...no tienen algún pariente con ese tipo de sangre?

-No...-contesto triste el padre.

-Que haremos?-pregunto Dan.

-Hay que esperar a un donante-dijo Shun.

-Que tipo de sangre tienes?-dijo Runo.

-O positivo.

-Dónale tu entonces.-dijo Ace.

-No puedo, hace 2 días mi abuelo tuvo un problema y tuve que donarle ...me hubiera ofrecido con gusto-dijo apenado el pelinegro.

-Esta bien Shun ,no es tu culpa-dijo el padre de la pelirosa.

-Por cierto señor , como se llama?-pregunto Runo.

-Mi nombre es Francis Kane, un gusto-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

-Hay que conseguir un donante ya-dijo desesperado Ace.

Luego de dos largas horas de búsqueda de un donante, el doctor aparecio.

-Su hija se encuentra a salvo, hemos tenido un donante voluntario.

-En serio?-pregunto contento Francis.

-Si ,tranquilo ya esta fuera de peligro.

-Y quien es?-pregunto Mira.

-Prefiere quedar anónimo.-dijo el doctor.

FLASHBACK

-Doctor, doctor-decía un rubio corriendo.

-Que desea? dijo el joven.

-Quiero donar sangre a la joven Lilly Kane-dijo seriamente.

-Primero tenemos que verificar que tipo de sangre ti...-pero fue interrumpido.

-Soy A positivo...por favor-dijo suplicándole.

-Esta bien, acompáñame-dijo dirigiendo al ojiceleste a una habitación. Después de un rato ,Keith logro donar la sangre a la ojiverde.

-Doctor por cierto, quisiera que nadie sepa nada de quien fue el donante-dijo el rubio junto al doctor. Ambos estaban en la habitación de Lilly.

-Esta bien...pero puedo preguntar porque?-pregunto curioso.

-Son cosas personales...

Pero hubo algo que el rubio y el doctor no se dieron cuenta. Fue que la pelirosa estaba despierta escuchando todo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-La podemos ir a ver?-pregunto el padre de la ojiverde.

-En un rato les diré en que habitación este –dijo yéndose.

En la habitación de Lilly.

-Ya despertaste?-pregunto contento el rubio.

-Hola...por cierto ...gracias-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Por que?

-Se que tu fuiste quien me dono sangre, lo escuche todo, así que no es necesario que finjas.

-Prefiero que esto quede entre nosotros.

-Tranquilo no diré nada...pero por que lo hiciste?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho...aunque por ti hubiera sido capaz de donarte hasta mi corazón-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Que tierno eres-dijo con una linda sonrisa-ven acércate-cuando el ojiceleste se acerco, Lilly le dio un lindo y tierno beso en la mejilla. Gracias a esta acción Keith se puso rojo pero a la vez muy feliz-sabes te ves muy lindo así sonrojado-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, pero esas palabras pusieron mas rojo al rubio.

-Tus...amigos...querrán verte ,mejor me voy-dijo levantándose de su silla.

-Gracias Keith!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa. El rubio se freno en el marco de la puerta y se giro a verla para devolverle la sonrisa.

En la sala de espera...

-Hola –dijo el doctor-ya pueden pasar a verla ,esta en la sala 306.

-Muchas gracias doctor-dijeron todos para ir a ver a la pelirosa.

-Por cierto Mira...y tu hermano?-dijo Ace.

-Aquí estoy ,estuve en el bar del hospital, eso es todo-dijo de manera muy convincente. Después todos fueron a ver a su amiga o hija, en el caso del padre, muy felices por su recuperación...

"Un susto ,un salvador, un alivio"

**Hoolaaa... bueno aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les halla gustado , estoy intentando poner un poco de romanticismo a la pareja de Keith y Lilly, espero que les halla gustado lo que el le dijo. En el próximo mostrare que es lo que esta haciendo Marucho en Brasil. Bueno ya saben cualquier reviews(bueno o malo) es bienvenido. Un beso.**


	16. Chapter 16: Amor en Rio

_Capitulo 16: "Amor en Río"_

Lilly salió del hospital a las dos semanas. Todos se extrañaron ya que Marucho dijo que volvería en dos semanas y ya iban a ser tres semanas y ni noticias del rubio. Lo llamaron pero el rubio les decía que no sabia cuando iba a volver y la razón el trabajo, aunque no era esa la verdadera razón.

En Brasil...

Al llegar a este hermoso lugar el pequeño rubio fue a un hotel lujoso donde se hospedo . habían pasado 4 días y un amigo que tenia allí lo invito a u boliche muy popular del lugar. Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron una bebidas, hasta que el ojiceleste vio a una joven brasilera a la cual no le saco los ojos de encima. Se acerco hasta esta, al ver que sus amigas se habían ido.

-Hola ...como te llamas?-pregunto seductoramente.

-Ah hola...soy Yamil y tu?

_Yamil Bonzo_: cabello amarrado en una coleta, color marrón al igual que sus ojos, piel oscura(como la de Jake). Viste una musculosa naranja con detalles en negro con una camperita corta que se ata en vez de abotonar, mangas corta a cuadrito blanco y celeste. Unos shorts con calza, el short es gris y la calza naranja y unos borcegos, hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, negros con celeste.

-No sabia que hablabas japonés...mi nombre es Chojiou Marukura pero dime Marucho.

-Ah...bueno se hablar japonés por mi madre, si no te molesta debo irme.

-Espera...ven, yo invito-dijo agarrandola de la muñeca para que no se valla.

-Lo lamento pero no quiero hablar con niños ricos mimados, te advierto que no soy de esas chicas que porque tengas un poco de dinero me voy a entregar a ti, escuchaste asi que si me permites...-dijo intentando zafarse del agarre.

-No te soltare, y te equivocas, no soy esa clase de chicos...solo te pido que nos conozcamos.

-No gracias, no quiero conocer a na...-pero no pudo continuar ya que el rubio la beso. Cuando se separo la morena le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-No soy una cualquiera querido-dijo enojada.

-Te invito un trago...solo uno, conóceme y si no te agrado prometo no molestarte mas, lo juro.

-Mmm...ah...tu ganas-dijo resignada, pero en la cara del rubio se reflejaba una sonrisa triunfadora.

Mientras hablaban se iban conociendo mas y Yamil cada vez estaba mas y mas interesada en ese rubio.

-Ok...me tengo que ir-dijo mirando el reloj que tenia puesto.

-Te llevo a tu casa, digo es muy tarde y peligroso.

-Me llamo un taxi, descuida-dijo sacando su celular.

-Insisto-dijo con una sonrisa- Yamil entre que si, que no , que si , que no termino convenciéndose y fue. En el camino nadie decía nada ,hasta que al llegar:

-Gracias por traerme-dijo queriendo abrir la puerta.

-No es nada ,por cierto te olvidas esto-dijo el rubio.

-Que?-dijo la castaña dándose vuelta, pero en ese momento Marucho aprovecho y le dio un beso en los labios, otra vez, con la diferencia de que ella no lo golpeo, es mas le correspondió. Después de eso la ojimarron bajo y Marucho siguió su camino. Los días pasaban y los encuentros eran mas frecuentes, el ojiceleste visitaba a Yamil en el bar en el cual trabajaba de mesera. Marucho aprovechaba y la invitaba a salir. La llevaba a restaurantes caros, a la playa, al cine, a cualquier lado que fuese y que ella quisiese el la llevaría, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que el rubio se había ido a Brasil; pero a el no le importaba nada. Un día sus padres llaman:

-Hola hijo-dijo su madre.

-Hola mama-contesto Marucho-que pasa?

-Prepara tus cosas nos volvemos mañana a la tarde.

-Que? tan pronto?

-Hijo ya ah pasado un mes y medio, así que vamos ,sin nada de berrinches. Mañana pasamos por ti. Adiós

-Adiós-dijo triste por tener que irse.

El no quería irse, no quería separarse de su chica, de la chica de la cual se enamoro, no quería dejarla, el quería quedarse con ella, pero sus padres ya tenían que volverse.

-Hola?-pregunto una castaña.

-Hola Yamil, soy yo Marucho-dijo deprimido.

-Hola Marucho...que pasa?-pregunto preocupada.

-Escucha, mañana debo volver a Japón, mis padres ya terminaron el trabajo que vinieron a hacer y no puedo que darme por mas tiempo...-dijo deprimido.

-Descuida, te esperare, solo promete que llamaras y que vendrás a visitarme...no me enoja que te vallas pero si me entristece...pero como se que volverás, no veo razón de estarlo...-dijo con una sonrisa que Marucho no pudo ver.

-Gracias...por cierto el avión sale a las 4:00 pm por si quieres ir a verme-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si ,claro que te iré a ver.

-Por cierto me voy a dormir, mañana armare mis maletas. Adiós y te amo.

-Yo también te amo-dijo la morena para después finalizar la llamada. El rubio tenia una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por lo que la ojimarron le había dicho.

Eran las 10:40 am y Marucho estaba desayunando, cuando termino se dispuso a hacer las valijas. A las 2:30 todo estaba listo, el rubio revisaba una y otra vez para saber que todo estuviera en orden. Desde afuera se escucho una bocina. El ojiceleste bajo y subió al auto de sus padres. En el aeropuerto Marucho buscaba con la mirada a una bella morena. Se empezaba a preocupar ya que en 10 minutos salía el avión y el no veía a su amada. De repente siente que le tocan el hombro, al darse vuelta ve que era...

-Ah ...hola ma...que pasa?-pregunto desilusionado el rubio.

-Es para decirte que en menos de 10 minutos sale el avión .

-Ok ma...dijo triste ya que no pudo ver a su morena.

A los 5 segundos le vuelven tocar el hombro.

-Que quieres mama?-dijo molesto.

-Que ánimos tienes-dijo su amada Yamil.

-Yamil ...viniste-dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

-No quiero que te vallas-le dijo mientras seguían abrazados.

-Hijo ya vamos el avión ya va a salir-le grito su padre.

-Ya voy-dijo triste-te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Te amo-dijo Yamil con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-dijo el rubio para luego darle un beso en los labios.

La morena vio como su amado se separaba de ella para subirse a aquel avión.

Marucho miraba a través de la ventanilla deprimido por tener que separase de la persona mas importante de su vida. No era que no extrañaba a sus amigos, lo que pasaba era que había encontrado algo muy importante en ese viaje, una persona que no había conocido nunca ,una persona que lo había hecho cambiar. Quien iba a decir que la razón de Marucho de no querer volver a su hogar no era el trabajo si no el amor...

"Mi primer amor, un amor inolvidable"

Hoolaaa... aquí les dejo el capi con un romance a Marucho ya que por lo que siempre leo el rubio nunca tiene pareja(quizás hay algún fic en el que Marucho tiene novia o algo y yo no lo leí). Bueno espero que les halla gustado y ya saben cualquier reviews (bueno o malo) es bienvenido.

**P/D: estoy pensando poner en el ultimo capitulo unas imágenes de los nuevos personajes que agregue (excepto de John y Jenny ellos no se lo merecen) ya que me encanta dibujar, así que las imágenes serán hechas por mi . Espero que les guste...**

**Bueno me despido un besoooo... **


	17. Chapter 17: El regreso y el aniversario

Capitulo 17: "El regreso de Marucho y el aniversario"

El rubio tenia la mirada perdida en la ventanilla. No le había avisado nada a sus amigos, ya que con el humor que tenia por haber dejado a su chica no era nada bueno. Al llegar se fue a su habitación a acomodar todo lo que había llevado. Ese día decidió no ver a nadie, se quedo en su habitación solo pensando en aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón.

Al otro día fueron todos sus amigos a verlo:

-Hola Marucho!-dijo Alice seguida por los demás.

-Hola!-dijo con una forzada sonrisa, convincente para los demás.

-Cuenta que hiciste-dijo Dan-nos morimos por saber que paso halla.

-Ah...nada, mucho trabajo, no pude salir-mintió para que no lo molesten.

-Uh...que mal-dijo Runo.

-Si me disculpan en un minuto vengo, tengo que hacer una llamada-dijo el ojiceleste.

-No hay problema-dijo Mira.

Marucho se alejo de los chicos lo bastante como para que no lo escuchen hablar con Yamil. Hablaron durante 10 minutos ,se dijeron lo mucho que se querían y luego corto.

-Así que el trabajo no fue la razón de tu tardanza sino el amor-dijo Shun que estaba detrás del ojiceleste.

-Shun cuanto escuchaste?-dijo asustado.

-Todo...pero tranquilo no diré nada-dijo con una sincera sonrisa-puedes contarme ,después de todo no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado.

-Eh...bueno...yo la conocí en un boliche de Rió y bueno creo que fue amor a primera vista-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Eso es bueno-dijo sonriendo-sabes ,no puedes mentirme.

-Si me di cuenta-dijo riendo-pero como supiste que mentía?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho...pero además, para ser sincero, cuando te enamoras, todo cambia en ti...sabias que los ojos hablan por uno? Bueno tus ojos gritaban "estoy enamorada y la extraño"...mejor dicho reflejaban eso.

-Wow! Eres bueno conociendo personas.

-Si creo que es una virtud, pero no es tan difícil.

-Para mi si jajaja...bueno vamos con los demás.

-Si se preguntaran donde estamos. Ya que dijiste un minuto y ya pasaron 10.

Volvieron con los demás y se pusieron a hablar. Marucho les contaba como era Río de Janeiro y recomendándole como luna de miel a los futuros casados (aunque Alice y Shun ya lo estaban). La pelinaranja les revelo que ya habían ido de luna de miel.

-Donde fueron?-pregunto Ace.

-Bueno...primero fuimos a Cuba, allí hay unas bellas playas, después fuimos a Barcelona y por ultimo unas islas preciosas que hay en Italia. En Cuaba nos quedamos 2 días, en Barcelona 4 días y en Italia 4 días-dijo Alice.

-Cuanto le costo el viaje?-pregunto Runo

-Y...-Shun les dijo el precio de lo que habían pagado y lo que habían llevado.

-De donde sacaste tanto dinero?-pregunto Dan a el pelinegro.

-De lo que me dejo mi madre-dijo como si nada.

-Tanta plata te dejo?-dijo Runo.

-Es como una pensión ,mi madre trabajaba en una textil muy conocida, asi que la paga era buena.

-Ah...no sabia eso-dijo Dan.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi-dijo al ojiambar.

-Bueno pero no es mala idea una segunda luna de miel-dijo Alice-viene bien un poco de romanticismo a la pareja.

-Dime Alice, como es Shun como marido?-pregunto Marucho curioso.

-Es bueno, aunque algo pervertido-dijo provocando que el pelinegro se sonroje.

-Bien que no te quejas-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Para que quejarme si no me haces caso, es mas no te interesa que este tu abuelo, mientras no te descubra.

-Hablo a la que le interesa, bien que tu también me provocas para que yo haga lo que haga, en otras palabras tu tampoco eres una santa.

-...-no pudo decir nada, el pelinegro tenia razón.

-Lo ves tengo razón-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora. Todos miraron a Alice con cara de "de que nos perdimos".

-Que? Ok lo admito yo lo provoco...no todos son lo que aparentan-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Si nos dimos cuenta...y esto va para ambos-dijo Marucho-pero te hace algún regalo romántico o algo parecido?

-Pues si , muchas cosas...una vez lleno la habitación de pétalos de rosas e hizo una cena romántica ,todos los días me da un chocolate o una rosa con una carta que dice "te amo" o "nunca me faltes"...pensándolo bien es muy romántico aunque no parezca-dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras que el ojiambar estaba rojo como tomate.

-Por cierto Alice...feliz aniversario-dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja.

-Uh! Se me olvido...perdón...feliz aniversario-dijo abrazándolo.

-Descuida esta bien-en eso viene Cato.

-Un hombre busca a la señorita Alice.

-A mi?-Cato asintió-esta bien ,me acompañan chicas?

-Si Alice vamos-dijeron Mira y Runo.

Fueron hacia la puerta.

-Hola...Alice Gehabich?

-Si soy yo que ocurre?-dijo preocupada.

-Esto es para usted-dijo dándole un conejo blanco que era la mitad de la pelinaranja y un ramo de 19 rosas violetas.

-De quien es?-pregunto interesada Runo.

-Adentro del ramo hay una tarjeta con el nombre de la persona que las envió. Todas volvieron donde estaban los chicos. Ellos veían con sorpresa los regalos de Alice.

-Lee la tarjeta vamos!-dijo Mira emocionada.

_-"Mi amor: feliz aniversario! Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado y apoyándote en lo que desees. Nunca olvides que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

_P/D: espero que te hallan gustado los regalos que te envié._

_Te amo._

_Shun"_

Las chicas miraban con corazones en los ojos a Shun.

-Que hermoso!-dijo Runo.

-Gracias amor!-dijo dándole un beso a Shun.

-Te mereces esto y mucho mas-dijo susurrando en su oído.

-Que romántico-dijo Mira-tu por que no haces eso Ace?

-Yo? Por que?-dijo sorprendido-a ti te gusta Dan.

-Pues porque...eh...no se-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Quizás no le guste tanto Dan después de todo-dijo Marucho.

Todos hablaron y hablaron toda la tarde, estaban muy entretenidos. Marucho se quedo hablando con Shun sobre Yamil ,claro que nadie escuchaba nada. Dan y Ace hablaron de lo que Mira le había dicho y sobre el día en que la pelinaranja rechazo al ojigris. Y las chicas estaban hablando lo mismo que el castaño y el ojigris.

Mientras hablaban Cato se acerco:

-Señoríto Shun alguien lo busca.

En eso entra un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos ámbar y de buen cuerpo. Shun se levanto de su asiento muy enojado y miro a aquel hombre de una forma despreciable para luego decirle:

-Vete de aquí maldito bastardo!-grito el pelinegro enojado...

"Un regreso, un aniversario, alguien a quien nunca pensaste ver otra vez"

Hoolaaa... acá les dejo otro capi, espero que les halla gustado. Puse algo de romanticismo a Shun e hice que Mira meta la pata . bueno en el próximo sabrán quien es esa persona a la cual Shun odio ver. Ya saben cualquier reviews (bueno o malo) es bienvenido. Un beso.


	18. Chapter 18:Hijo eh vuelto parte I

Capitulo 18: "Hijo eh vuelto" parte I

-Señoríto Shun alguien lo busca.

En eso entra un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos ámbar y de buen cuerpo. Shun se levanto de su asiento muy enojado y miro a aquel hombre de una forma despreciable para luego decirle:

-Vete de aquí maldito bastardo!-grito el pelinegro enojado.

Todos miraban al pelinegro por su extraña reacción.

-Vine a hablar contigo-dijo sin importarle lo que el ojiambar decía.

-No me escuchaste? Vete y no vuelvas-volvió a gritar enfadado.

-Shun no lo trates así-dijo Alice.

-Tu no sabes quien es ,así que no te metas-dijo sin mirarla.

-No la trates así, a las mujeres se las trata con respeto-dijo aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

-Tu eres el menos indicado para hablar Fukashi-dijo enojado.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre-dijo tranquilo- por favor, perdóname Shun.

-Tu no te mereces mi perdón, ni menos con lo que le hiciste a mama-dijo con los ojos cristalinos- tampoco te mereces que te llame padre aunque por mis venas corra también de tu sangre.

Todos los presentes quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, aquel hombre que se encontraba allí era el padre del pelinegro.

-Hijo, eh cambiado, soy otro, prometo no dejarlos nunca mas.

-Dejarnos? a quienes?-pregunto extrañado.

-A ti y a tu madre.

-Como se nota que no tuviste noticias de ella cuando te fuiste-dijo enojado y deprimido.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto confundido.

-Mama murió hace 6 años-dijo triste.

-No...no es cierto...DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo lamento, yo no me fui con otra-dijo el ojiambar menor con rencor.

-A ella no le digas así-dijo enojado.

-Como se llama a una mujer que separa a un hombre de su pareja sabiendo que esta casado? Eh? Dime!-dijo furioso- pero ella no tiene toda la culpa, tu también la tienes.

Nadie intervenía ,todos miraban la situación muy sorprendidos. No podían interferir ya que no sabían nada de lo que había pasado exactamente.

-Es una cualquiera por no describirla de otra manera-dijo Shun mirando a su padre a los ojos-y tu...tu eres un ser despreciable, un maldito bastardo-grito mas enojado.

-No la llames así ni a mi ni a ella-grito su padre enojado.

-Tu no te mereces mi respeto, tu no eres nadie...-pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe. Fukashi le había dado una bofetada. Todos los presentes quedaron mas que sorprendidos por tal acción.

-Hijo...yo...-pero no dijo nada mas ya que Shun le devolvió la bofetada(aunque me hubiese gustado que fuera un puñetazo) pero con mas fuerza.

-Te advierto que no me quedare de brazos cruzados si me golpeas, te tratare como a cualquier otra persona que halla conocido, y no como mi padre-dijo con odio –así que vete! No pienso hablar contigo!-dijo para luego irse.

-Díganle que mañana volveré-dicho esto se fue.

Alice fue con Shun ,mientras Dan ,Ace ,Mira, Runo y Marucho quedaron en la sala sin saber que hacer.

En la habitación de Shun.

-Shun?-dijo Alice entreabriendo la puerta.

-Quiero estar solo-dijo sentado en el borde de la cama.

-No pienso dejarte solo...sabes que puedes decirme todo-dijo la pelinaranja sentándose en a su lado- que te hizo?

-Cuando yo tenia 5 años el se fue y nos dejo a mi madre y a mi solos.

-Porque se fue?

-Un día discutió con mi madre, se había ido ,pero por unas horas. Luego volvió aunque algo extraño. Cada vez llegaba mas tarde a casa, a mi y a mi mama nos hablaba muy poco y nada, prácticamente no existíamos. Un día mientras jugaba ,escuche un ruido ,fui a espiar para ver que era, y lo que vi fue a mi papa guardando todo, haciendo sus maletas. Mi madre había llegado de hacer las compras, cuando vio las maletas en la sala. Empezaron a discutir, ella lloraba y el le decía que no la amaba, que se había cansado de ella, que para el yo no era nada, no era su hijo, ni un amigo, ni conocido, nada. Para el yo era, por lo que dijo, un "estorbo"(que maldito que es ,habría que matarlo a Fukashi...). el nunca quiso tener hijos, por eso no me consideraba como tal. A pesar de mi corta edad, entendí sus palabras, me habían dolido tanto (como quisiera estar en el lugar de Alice y abrazarlo, tiene tanta suerte)...cuando salía de la casa me asome en la ventana, llorando, y vi como una chica de unos 18 o 19 años, aproximadamente, lo esperaba en un auto negro descapotable. Mi madre entro a la casa, me tomo de los hombros y me dijo suavemente: "Shun ,no importa que el este o no, sea como sea, nosotros vamos a salir adelante, somos lo suficientemente fuerte como para valernos por nuestra cuenta. El ya no esta, pero me tienes a mi hijo, yo te ayudare en todo siempre. Te quiero mucho". Luego de decirme eso me abrazo fuertemente.

Con el tiempo, tal como ella dijo, pudimos valernos muy bien por nuestra cuenta. Pudimos arreglárnosla bien para todas las circunstancias que pasaran, estábamos listos.

Es por eso que lo odio, por todo lo que dijo e hizo, no lo puedo perdonar...simplemente no quiero hacerlo...después de todo lo que dijo sobre mi, piensa que lo perdonare fácilmente-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Shun...no sabia...por que nunca me lo dijiste?-dijo mirando compasivamente a su esposo.

-Pensé que no lo volvería a ver.

-Así mismo, me lo tendrías que haber dicho-dijo algo enojada.(yo: me parece que Shun esta en problemas...Shun: no es así ,Alice siempre me perdona...yo :y tu que haces aquí? Deja mejor lo hablamos al final del capi... Shun: ok?

-Perdón...pero es que no quería volverme a acordar de nada del pasado.

-Esta bien amor, creo que tienes razón ,hay cosas del pasado que no son buenas de recordar-dijo abrazándolo(Shun: te lo dije...yo: shhh)-creo que seria bueno que se lo digas a los chicos, deben saber que fue lo que te hizo ese hombre.

-No se Alice...no estoy seguro.

-Vamos ,así te sacaras un peso de encima.

-Esta bien, lo haré-dijo dándole un casto beso. Después de estar un rato hablando decidieron ir con los demás. El pelinegro había bajado un tanto deprimido. Dan se acerco a Shun para abrazarlo y llevarlo junto a Alice a un sillón de la sala ,para que el ojiambar les cuente el por que de lo ocurrido...

"El abandono de un padre es un dolor imperdonable"

**Hoolaaa... espero que les halla gustado el capi...**

**Shun**: no vale ,por que tuvo que aparecer...

**Yo**: por que así se sabe un poco mas de tu pasado, por cierto que haces aquí?

**Shun**: vi que estabas sola y decidí hacerte compañía

**Yo**: yo no estoy sola, no escuchas que hay mas personas a mi alrededor (crik crik , ruidos de grillos)

**Shun**: no claro ...tu no estas sola.

**Yo**: por que no te vas?

**Shun**: por que quiero ver que pasa con mi padre... además me gusto mucho la parte en que aparezco casado con Alice.

**Yo**: obvio ¬¬...bueno espero que te guste lo que va a venir...

**Shun**: eso espero ¬¬

**Yo**: bueno en lo posible dejen reviews...

**Shun**: no importa si son buenos o malos , son bienvenidos igual...de tanto que lo repetís ya me lo memorice...

**Yo:** cállate!...Bueno como dijo el ninja cualquier reviews es bienvenido

**Shun**: es verdad que quieres estar en el lugar de Alice para poder abrazarme? (dijo burlonamente)

**Yo:** CALLATE!(grite sonrojada) ...sayonara! ^u^

**Un beso...**


	19. Chapter 19: Hijo eh vuelto parte II

Capitulo 19: "Hijo eh vuelto" parte II

-Bien Shun...dinos que te hizo tu padre para que lo trates así?-pregunto Dan.

-El...dejo a mi madre por una mujer, bueno, mejor dicho adolescente.

-Y por eso lo odias?-dijo Mira.

-No...no es por eso, es por lo que dijo antes de irse-decia tranquilo y serio, pero algo triste-dijo que para el yo no era nada, que nunca me habia considerado su hijo y que nunca me quiso, desde entonces lo odio.

-Ese si que no se merece que le digan padre ni por casualidad-dijo Ace.

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera se merece tu perdón- Hablo Mira.

-No quiero volver a verlo nunca mas...pero hay algo extraño-comento Shun confundido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alice.

-Es raro que halla vuelto y me pida perdón, después de tantos años.

-Quizás esta arrepentido por lo que hizo-dijo Runo.

-No...eso lo dudo. Algo huele mal.

-No lo se...para mi que el realmente se arrepiente-le dijo su esposa.

-Mmm...-hacia el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados-por que presiento que algo esta mal-se dijo así mismo-Alice, vamos a casa necesito descansar y aclarar ideas.

-Esta bien, vamos-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos fueron en el auto que el pelinegro tenia. Al llegar ,su abuelo se encontraba haciendo la cena(era de noche).

-Alice necesito hablar con mi abuelo.

-Si ,no hay problema, si me necesitas estaré en nuestra habitación-dijo para luego irse.

Shun fue hasta la cocina.

-Abuelo necesito hablar contigo.

-De que Shun?-sin mirarlo.

-Es sobre Fukashi-dijo el pelinegro. En ese momento su abuelo dejo de hacer las cosas para mirar a su nieto.

-Que sucede con el?-mirándolo fijamente. Luego de que el ojiambar le contara todo lo sucedido ese día ,se quedo pensativo por un momento-escúchame Shun, diga lo que te diga no le creas...es muy bueno mintiendo. Créeme lo conozco mucho mas que tu.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato hablando del tema hasta que estuviera la comida.

Mientras tanto, Alice estaba en la habitación hablando con Lilly.

-Parece como si quisiera seguir arruinándole la vida- decia molesta la pelirosa.

-La verdad que me puso mal cuando Shun me contó todo. Quien se cree para venir como si nada y suplicar por perdón?

-No se merece el perdón de nadie, gracias a Dios no estuve allí, se salvo-aun molesta.

-Si nos lo hubiera contado antes, no lo hubiéramos dejado entrar-decia la pelinaranja pero en eso la llaman-YA VOY!-dijo tapando la parte baja del teléfono-Lilly me tengo que ir, nos vemos...adiós-dicho esto corto y fue abajo a cenar. Después de comer todos se fueron a dormir, aunque el pelinegro no durmió tan tranquilo.

Al otro día todos se levantaron y desayunaron. Alice se fue a la casa de Lilly, así que los únicos en la casa eran Shun y Marakoshin ,su abuelo. El pelinegro estaba en la sala viendo televisión hasta que escucha tocar la puerta. Va hacia esta y al abrirla ve a Fukashi.

-Que haces aquí?-dijo enojado.

-Vine a arreglar las cosas.

Por alguna razón el ojiambar dejo pasar a su padre. Ambos fueron a la sala y se sentaron para hablar mas cómodos.

-Bien...hijo vine a disculparme, me equivoque en lo dije, para mi tu y tu madre eran y son lo mejor para mi, aunque ella no este. Por eso hijo suplico tu perdón.

-Tu no te mereces tal cosa de mi.

-Me equivoque y lo reconozco, fui un tonto me deje llevar, ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo que necesitaba esta contigo, hijo...-dijo acercándose al pelinegro.

-Tardaste mucho-dijo enojado pero no tanto como antes.

-Shun te quiero mucho, hijo-abrazándolo. A el ojiambar le costo aceptar el abrazo aunque igual correspondió.

-Te perdono-dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias hijo-en eso suena su celular- un minuto.

-Si claro-dijo pero el pelinegro no hacia mas que actuar ante su padre. Sin que se de cuenta lo siguió hasta la habitación donde fue y escucho lo que decia.

-Hola amor...si tranquila me creyó todo...mas que seguro, si sigo actuando un poco mas haciéndome el buen y comprensible padre la saque algo...no te enteraste? Shiori murió y le dejo una pensión(no se lo que seria)¿por qué piensas que volví? ¿por qué lo quiero? Intentare sacarle algo de dinero...si tranquila no sabrá nada...esta bien...te amo...adiós-cuando corto fue al lugar donde estaba antes con Shun, pero este no estaba. Se preocupo un poco pero luego lo vio entrar a la sala.

-Hijo donde estabas?-pregunto con una falsa sonrisa , ocultando así su desesperación.

-Con el abuelo-dijo como si nada.

-Ah...sabes...nunca entendí la razón de porque tu abuelo me odiaba.

-Quizás porque te conoce y sabe lo cruel, mentiroso y manipulador que eres-mirándolo fijamente.

-De que hablas?-pregunto preocupado de que sus planes se fueran a la basura.

-Piensas que soy tonto? Que no me doy cuenta de las cosas? Te escuche hablar por teléfono ,pero tranquilo el abuelo esta llamando a un abogado para que nunca mas te me acerques-en ese momento Fukashi palideceo, lo habían descubierto, no sabia que hacer o responder. Al rato tocan la puerta, al abrir, el pelinegro vio que era el abogado amigo de la familia. Todos los presentes se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno ya me han contado todo el problema, lo único que falta, es que tu Shun, firmes los papeles. Pero antes...usted tienes algo que decir a su favor?-pregunto el abogado.

-Si...que yo nunca dije nada de eso-mintió, pero muy mal.

-En serio?-dijo el abogado sonriendo-por que esto no dice lo mismo-prendiendo un grabador. En el se podía escuchar todo la conversación telefónica. Fukashi no sabia que hacer, no querían que lo alejen del ojiambar, era la única fuente de dinero que tenia. No iba a dejar que le ganen, no a el, así que de su pantalón saco una pistola y apunto al abogado. Pero antes de que disparara la policía entro y esposo a Fukashi.

-Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Shun extrañado por ver a la policía.

-Sabia que se pondría violento- dijo seriamente su abuelo.

Luego de un rato, el pelinegro firmo los papeles y a su padre se lo llevo la policía. Marakoshin fue con la policía para arreglar algunos asuntos.

Alice entro a la casa y vio a su marido cocinar.

-Que raro que estés cocinando-dijo con una sonrisa-y tu abuelo?

-Se fue con la policía.

-¿Qué? Pero...porque?

-Mejor te cuento que paso hoy-dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinaranja a una silla-hoy vino Fukashi, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando ,fingiendo, lo perdone. Luego de eso se fue a hablar por teléfono y escuche todo...el no quería que lo perdone por que esta arrepentido, sino que era para sacarme dinero...al final le dije todo a mi abuelo. Vino un abogado ,se puso como loco y vino la policía y se lo llevo. Mi abuelo fue a hablar con ellos de no se que-decia algo triste y enojado.

-No lo puedo creer...pero por lo menos estará lejos de ti.

-Si creo que esa es la parte buena-sonriendo levemente.

-Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?-dijo la ojimarron para salir un poco del tema.

-Me harías un favor-dijo Shun sonriendo.

Ambos se pusieron a cocinar y mientras lo hacían jugaban un poco para entretenerse(ya que cocinar no es tan divertido, por lo menos para mi). Pero no se dieron cuenta que una persona los espiaba.

"Definitivamente ella lo hará feliz" pensaba el abuelo del pelinegro muy contento de saber que su nieto era muy feliz al lado de esa muchacha.

Y así terminaron de cocinar, algo sucios, pero eso no importaba. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa a comer, luego de un largo día...

"Un hombre que roba a su hijo, no merece ser padre"

Hoolaaa... wow! Cuanto me tarde para subir este capi. Lo lamento pero es que son muy largo para copiar(mas que los que estoy copiando) y tardo por esa razón. Prometo intentar lo antes posible el próximo capi. Bueno me despido Sayonara! Un beso...


	20. Chapter 20:Dos historias de amor I

_Capitulo 20: "Dos historias de amor" parte I Lilly y Keith._

Luego de que Lilly se entero de lo del padre de Shun, se preocupo mucho por el y mas por lo que le había dicho Alice.

Ese día se levanto temprano y decidió ir a lo del pelinegro.

Al llegar Alice la recibió:

-Hola Lilly!-dijo abrazándola.

-Hola!-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Ya desayunaste?-la pelirosa negó- ven desayuna con nosotros. La ojiverde entro y en la mesa se encontraba Shun esperando a la pelinaranja.

-Shun, pon otra taza-el pelinegro obedeció. Cinco minutos después estaban los tres desayunando y hablando de lo ocurrido. Luego el pelinegro pregunto:

-Como vas con Keith?

-Hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo triste.

-Y dime ,sabes quien fue tu donante? Hace mucho que te lo quería preguntar-dijo Alice.

-Prometen no decir nada?-ambos asintieron- fue Keith.

-Lo sabia-dijo Shun llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-Quien te lo dijo?-pregunto asustada Lilly.

-Nadie, pero cuando Mira dijo el tipo de sangre de Keith y el sospechosamente desapareció, diciendo que estaba en el bar del hospital, empecé a sospechar mucho de el.

-Sacas buenas conclusiones- dijo la pelirosa.

Hablaron por mucho tiempo hasta que la ojiverde tuvo que irse. Decidió ir a comer al restaurante de Runo. Iba muy perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con alguien.

-Lo lamento, no vi por donde iba-dijo sin ver a la persona.

-Descuida esta bien Lilly-dijo una voz masculina muy conocida parta la pelirosa.

-Ace! Hola!-dijo abrazándolo.

-A donde ibas?-dijo separándose suavemente del abrazo.

-Al restaurante de Runo.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si claro! Vamos-dijo contenta.

Luego de un rato llegaron a destino. Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron. Luego de pedir lo que iban a comer se pusieron a hablar para hacer mas corta la espera.

En otro lado...

"Como la extraño, pero no puedo estar con ella, las canciones me dijeron que iba a sufrir si estaba con ella. No puedo permitir que eso me vuelva a pasar" pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba "Iré al restaurante de Runo, tengo hambre!" mientras iba hacia ella. Al llegar busco una mesa, pero se sorprendió al ver a la pelirosa y al ojigris comiendo juntos. No le gustaba para nada que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Cuando terminaron de comer, el rubio decidió seguirlos hacia donde fueran, ya que no tenia nada para hacer.

Mientras con Ace y Lilly.

-Oye en serio haces ropa?-pregunto Ace.

-Si desde pequeña que lo hago, en mi escuela se los muestro a mi profesora de costura y diseño y dice que le gustan, la verdad que me encantaría algún día ser reconocida por mi ropa-decia risueña.

-Algún día lo serás-dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde la cual fue correspondida.

-Oye...ese no es Keith?-dijo la ojiverde mirando a un lado-se es el Keith! HOLA!-agitando un brazo.

-Hola-dijo algo avergonzado.

-Ven camina con nosotros-dijo la pelirosa.

-Perdón pero me tengo que ir tengo algo que hacer, los dejo a ustedes dos-dijo Ace para irse rápido.

-Ah...ok...ve vamos?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-A donde?

-Mmm...a... caminar por ahí?-dijo levantando los hombros.

-Esta bien-dijo con una linda sonrisa el ojiceleste.

Caminaron hasta que decidieron sentarse junto a un árbol.

-Lilly me consideras un amigo?-dijo rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos.

-Pues...si, porque?-dijo algo extrañada.

-Por nada-algo deprimido.

-Que pasa?-pregunto preocupada.

-Es que...no quiero ser tu amigo...quiero ser algo mas para ti Lilly...se que puede ser imposible pero desde el primer momento que te vi, desde aquel choque no pude sacarte de mi cabeza...Lilly...yo te amo-dijo el rubio tomando las manos de su amada.

-Keith...yo...también te amo-dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa la cual fue correspondida. Poco a poco las distancias se acortaron hasta que ambos se unieron en un beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron al unísono:

-Te amo.

Después de estar un rato en el parque decidieron volver a sus casas. Como buen caballero Keith acompaño a Lilly a su casa para luego ir el a ala suya.

Con Lilly:

"No lo puedo creer, bese a Keith...kiaaaa! estoy tan feliz. El me ama, el me ama, yo lo sabia...que feliz que soy. Luego seremos novios, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, después ellos nos darán nietos y..."

-Lilly a comer!-grito su padre desde abajo.

-Ya voy!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Con Keith.

"Me correspondió!" pensaba mientras se tiraba a su cama "me ama, la amo...ah soy tan feliz..." pensaba cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estuvieron saliendo, cada vez se iban conociendo mas, haciendo que su amor creciera día a día. la pelirosa era muy feliz a su lado, le encantaba que la bese, que la acaricie, que la haga sentir especial. Al ojiceleste también le gustaba eso y por primera vez es su vida era realmente feliz, había encontrado a su otra mitad. Juntos eran muy felices. La ojiverde le contó todo a su amigo Shun, este estaba muy contento por la noticia. El mas que nadie quería que su amiga fuese feliz ya que le habían roto el corazón varias veces. Toda su vida comenzaba a cambiar para bien, era feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero todo lo bueno siempre acaba...

"El amor correspondido es lo mejor que puede pasar"

**hola espero que les halla gustado el capi, después de tanto lo subí. Espero que les halla gustado. Los dejo un beso! Ahh...y por cierto los que quieran participar del programa que voy a hacer al final de cada capitulo de "Días de locos" por favor déjenmelo en un reviews, todo lo que quieran saber sobre esto lea al final del capitulo 23 de días de locos. Un beso Sayonara!**


	21. Chapter 21: Dos historias de amor II

_Capitulo 21: "dos historias de amor" parte II Ace y Mira._

Mira veía como su hermano se preparaba para su salida con Lilly.

-Wow! Si que te ves bien-decia entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

-Ah? Gracias-mientras se seguía arreglando.

-Nunca vi que te arreglaras tanto...se nota que es importante, me alegra que puedas ser feliz con ella, me dirás quien es de una vez?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-No-saliendo del cuarto.

-Era de esperar-dijo sonriendo para luego salir de ahí.

Como tenia todo el día libre, decidió salir a caminar. Fue hacia una hermosa plaza. En ese momento tuvo un recuerdo de hacia dos años en vestal.

FLASHBACK.

Estaban caminando por un parque un peliverde y una pelinaranja hablando muy animadamente.

-Jajaja no sabia que Keith había hecho eso-decia entre risas Ace.

-Si, ni yo me lo había creído jajaja-dijo Mira.

-Oye Ace...te gusta algún chica?-pregunto curiosa la pelinaranja.

-Eh? Pues si-decia con un ligero sonrojo.

-Y se puede saber quien es?

-Es un secreto...y a ti te gusta alguien?-pregunto el peliverde.

-Pues si...prometes no decirle a nadie?

-Claro, confía en mi.

-Bien, me gusta Dan.

-Ah...no sabia-decia desilusionado y triste-que bueno!-fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si...pero lo malo es que a el le gusta Runo-dijo triste.

-Ah...quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

-Si claro-dijo feliz.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Al recordar esto se puso triste, ya que se dio cuenta que le había roto el corazón a Ace al igual que el día que la invito al parque.

-Mira...que gusto verte-dijo el peliverde que estaba atrás de ella.

-Ah! Hola Ace-dijo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a ver al peliverde otra vez.

-Ah...me tengo que ir-dijo yéndose.

-Espera ven quédate conmigo-sujetando su muñeca.

-Pero no puedo llego tarde a mi cita.

-Cita?

-Si salgo con una chica que conocí.

-Debe ser muy fea-dijo algo ¿celosa?

-Pues no...al contrario es muy bella-dijo con una sonrisa-por cierto me voy.

-Puedo ir contigo?-mientras seguía sujetando su muñeca.

-Pues no por...

-Gracias por dejarme ir, que esperas? Vamos!-arrastrándolo.

Ace no entendía por que actuaba tan rara. Al llegar vieron a una chica de cabellos azules con rulos, ojos marrones. Vestía un pantalón blanco con zapatillas negras y una remera negra con detalles en blanco.

-Ahí esta...se llama Carol-le dijo a la pelinaranja- Carol!

-Ace! –dijo corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo. Mira le miraba molesta.

-Ella es Mira es...-pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Soy su novia-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que? No, no es cierto es-intentaba explicar pero otra vez lo interrumpió.

-Es que no quería decirte las cosas así, perdón pero debes saber perder.

-Tranquila, se que no eres su novia sino una amiga, el me lo dijo-sonriéndole.

-Pues te dijo mal, es mi novio y te lo voy a demostrar-dicho esto tomo el rostro del peliverde y le dio un beso en los labios. La peliazul bajo su mirada y dijo.

-Fue un placer conocerte Ace-dijo para luego marcharse.

-Que? No! Espera te lo explicare todo-intentando ir a buscarla pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Ven ella no importa-dijo la pelinaranja.

-Suéltame y vete Mira ,no quiero volver a verte-zafándose del agarre-no ves que le rompiste el corazón?

-Y a ti no te importa romper el mío?

-Que dices? A ti te gusta Dan...además a ti tampoco te importo romper el mío-dijo para ir a buscar a la ojimarron. Mira se quedo mirando como el peliverde se iba a buscar a esa chica.

-Espera-tomándola del brazo.

-Déjame en paz-tratando de que la suelte.

-No es mi novia, en realidad no se que le pasa, es mi amiga-dijo tranquilizando a la peliazul.

-Enserio?-el solo asintió-p-perdón por lo de recién.

-Esta bien, yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

Mientras caminaba la pelinaranja los vigilaba. En un momento Ace y Carol iban acortando la distancia de sus rostros hasta que...

-Oye! Que haces?-pregunto sorprendido el peliverde mientras era arrastrado de la oreja por Mira. Carol quiso ir a buscarlo pero la ojiceleste la amenazo haciendo que esta se fuese.

-Que te pasa?-dijo Ace enojado.

-Que estabas por hacer?

-No se, ¿besarla?-sarcásticamente.

-Y por que no me besas a mi?-pregunto enojada.

-Que? Te estas escuchando?

-Si...se lo que digo y lo digo muy enserio. Ahora dime algo, aun me sigues amando?

-Si-susurro.

-Que?

-Si, si aun te amo y si salgo con otras chicas es para olvidarme de ti- grito enojado y triste.

-No tienes que hacer eso-el desvió la mirada-no tienes porque hacerlo porque también me gustas Ace.

En ese momento el peliverde la miro a la cara.

-E-enserio?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si Ace ,te quiero-dijo para después darle un beso en los labios. Ambos después del beso, se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Para Ace ese día fue el mejor de su vida, tenia a su chica.

Caminaron por el parque, la pelinaranja agarrada del brazo del ojigris. Por alguna razón Ace no le creía del todo lo que la pelinaranja le había dicho con respecto a que lo amaba, pero todo eso lo hizo a un lado para disfrutar del bello día. estaba anocheciendo así que el peliverde acompaño a su novia (ya que se hicieron novios esa tarde).

-Bueno...me voy-dijo Ace.

-Espera-dijo deteniéndolo-despídete de mi adecuadamente-se acerco a este y lo beso-pasa por mi mañana.

-...si claro-decia con cara de tonto enamorado.

Después de esa dulce despedida, el peliverde se fue muy contento y enamorado. Ese día definitivamente fue el mejor de su vida...

"Lo inesperado puede ser lo mas dulce"

**Hola espero que les halla gustado el capi. Por cierto últimamente estuve subiendo one-shots de Shun y Alice a quienes les interese. **

**Ace: por fin soy novio de Mira!**

**Yo: de nada.**

**Ace: fue un placer.**

**Yo: ah?**

**Shun: mejor déjalo, esta enamorado por eso contesta cualquier cosa.**

**Yo: tienes razón.**

**Shun: despídete de ellos adecuadamente.**

**Yo: a si! Porfa dejen reviews.**

**Shun: no importa si son buenos o malos.**

**Yo: son bienvenidos igual.**

**Shun: sayonara!**

**Yo: sayonara! ¬¬**


End file.
